Everlasting Bonds Sequel
by Alrye
Summary: You have demanded it and so I have made it! Sequel to Everlasting Bonds! XD Warnings are inside. InuYasha's pregnant and everyone seems high strung especially Sesshomaru. But what's gonna happen when Naraku catches wind of this?


Well you demanded it and so... PART TWO! 65 PAGES LONG! Go back to chapter one for warnings and disclaimer!

Warning 2: Minor genderbender and possibly character death, not 100% sure

Everlasting Bonds

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke early the next morning; he sat up in bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping mate as he slipped out of the bed and into his en suite bathroom. He bathed quickly, making sure not an inch of skin was untouched before he rinsed, dried and dressed for the day. He was to announce the birthing grounds of his pups. But he was dreading doing this because of a certain spider Hanyou.

Closing his eyes for a moment of seemingly gathering his wits, he took a deep breath in, letting the strong scent of his home and mate fill him. InuYasha's scent was exotic to say the least, smelling sweet with milk, but warm and spicy, there was also a hint of the forest where he lived for so long; it intoxicated him, burned itself into his memory and set hot fire into his veins, melting his icy core with its seduction. He wanted to lie in a field filled with vanilla, spices and the rich wet earth after a storm. Drink the sweetest of milks just to be forever enveloped inside and out with the scents that made up InuYasha's scent.

He snapped his eyes open a moment later, his mask in place, masking even his eyes with a cold iciness he developed early on in his life. Once he was ready for the day he walked into his room to see Rye, the Lioness was standing by the vanity with his comb in hand. He sat down and she began combing his hair, gently removing the tangles and knots from his hair. She had a somber expression on her face, one he knew to come when she was reminded of her dead mate and cubs.

"Ryilia…" He called, startling her to pull his hair, but he didn't even flinch. "If anything should ever happen to me, would you look after InuYasha and our children?"

She stared at his face in the mirror, eyes wide and shocked beyond comprehension it was almost like when she had first been brought here, speaking in tongues and acting wild and crude only to stare with that face when they didn't understand her and she couldn't understand them. Finally she shook the shock out of her system and her eyes warmed up to a calming grass green color as she gave him a rare, genuine, but small smile.

"I would be honored… You know, Sesshomaru… I think of you as if you were one of my cubs; the gods only know that you act like my eldest did… But yes I will look after little Yasha and my grandchildren… but you better not do anything stupid and get yourself killed." She growled, eyes darkening as he chuckled.

"You're an odd demoness, you know. You don't fear me; you treat me with respect one moment and then the next you are treating me as if I were a common cur on the street; you mock me; contradict me and even have the gall to embarrass me." He said, finding it rather funny. Most of these were things that vexed him beyond reason and yet when she did all these, he only felt a mild sense of familial bonding and barely there annoyance. (Someone's lying to themselves….)

"Tsk, you're so high and mighty, you need someone to pull you off your high horse every now and again." She stated and he shook his head. "Hold still or I'll make you wear pigtails."

"Hn, and again you threaten me; you realize I can kill you for that, do you not…" He pointed out as she just snorted. "But then again you've been more of a mother to me than my own… Living up in her castle, didn't do much other than queen me and left me to be raised by father and the servants… And I'll admit, Izayoi was also a mother to me, but because I was so foolish and pigheaded…"

"The past is just that: the past. What you need to focus on is your future… See there in the mirror, that is your future. That sweet innocent child, who suffered because of things he had no part in other than being made out of love. Do not let what happened to him, happen again nor let it happen to your children." She said sternly pointing at InuYasha's reflection in the mirror just over their shoulders as he curled up further, arms cradling his swollen belly, a small content smile on his face as he continued to dream away the morning light.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but the subtle softening of his eyes told her volumes of what he was thinking. Giving a soft smile, she slipped back into her mask as Sesshomaru's slid back into place as well when Jaken's voice called softly through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru; everyone has gathered, they are waiting for you out front." He informed him, while knocking softly on the door frame so as not to wake InuYasha while Rye finished brushing his hair and stepping back and away from him.

He stood, brushed imaginary dust from his clothes and straightened out his collar before leaving the room. Before he left, he directed a silent order for Rye to remain with InuYasha being passed between the two via his cold glare moving from her to his mate and back.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing low. "She hopes he will choose well."

He said nothing as he left, Jaken's mild chattering of all that has been arranged, are being arranged and will be arranged for the births of his heirs. She shook her head and took a seat on a low bench, resting her hands on her stomach and letting a broken smile grace her lips…

Sesshomaru walked out onto a balcony overlooking the vast front courtyard of the massive Palace of the West. Everyone from the town and surrounding villages had gathered inside and outside the gates on the main road. Excited chatter spilled from their lips as they looked up at their young Lord. Sesshomaru glanced around the vast crowed. Among them were InuYasha's pack and the wolves. The slayer woman was surrounded by the guards, many seemed to be sneering in mockery while others looked at her with muted awe.

The monk had a wide berth about him, Rin and Shippo playing near him as the demons shifted uneasily with the monk among them. The wolves had taken perch in trees not too far from the balcony. The betas were lounging against one another, watching the crowd with alert eyes even if their posture and auras seemed to be lethargic and lazy. Kouga sat on his branch looking down at the lesser demons with disdain, a rare display of his royal upbringing. The Miko was sitting on a chair just a few feet from where the balcony ended, glaring banefully at the crowd, her own holy powers warding off anyone foolish to get near her.

Finally Sesshomaru lifted his chin, instantly silencing all who arrived. All eyes turned to him, mixed eyes blinked up at him, a few nervous and fidgety. He mentally smirked; glad to know that they feared him still. But he calmly held up a hand, Jaken hurrying forward with a scroll and Sesshomaru opened it and began to read from it, it was a copy of an entry in his late father's Journal.

It spoke of ideals, beliefs and hardships, of how the great lord worried and feared for his people as well as his family. It spoke of Sesshomaru's mother, words of fond endearment for a cold woman, who birthed him, the Might Lord Sesshomaru. He felt a mixture of displeasure and silent praise turn his stomach before he paused, clearing his throat and reading the next part. He read to the people things his father hid behind his pleasant, but commanding façade.

The demons and humans looking up in awe at all their lord did and how much he worried even when at times it seemed he did pay the slightest of attention. The way the lord cared for the first Lady of the West and upon her request to be sent away, he did so with a heavy heart no sooner than Sesshomaru had been born. How he raised his son, who shared too much of his mother at times, to be a good lord- no a better lord than even himself.

Then came Izayoi and the war that torn through the lands around the same time. Sesshomaru could sense a mixture of emotions coming from the crowd. With Sesshomaru's birth, he had been born in a valley deep in the Eastern Forests, hidden to those who do not know where or how to find it. But InuYasha hadn't been so lucky, forced to be born in a villa, left unprotected by those who wanted Izayoi and the second heir to be murdered that night.

He read everything with an even tone, though some swore they heard him choke a bit at a point when he read that his father knew of Sesshomaru's ill will against his stepmother, but never once stepped in because Izayoi said that Sesshomaru was only a child and any child would be hostile to a new parent, especially a new mother, replacing the one lost. As he came to the end of it all, he read his father's final wish before his death, that one day he hoped his children would bridge the gaps between the species and lead their land to a peaceful utopia where humans, demons and Hanyou alike could live peacefully.

_"I wish with all my heart that Sesshomaru will heed my last few wishes… To protect his stepmother and his younger sibling; I fear my end is near, but I will be damned if I am not there for Izayoi as I was for Mizukai. I want him to lead our people to a bright future and more tolerant and peaceful beginnings when this war ends. And as my final wish, I wish for him to find a mate for not only himself, but also for the young one. I know Sesshomaru will never consider taking his sibling for a mate, but at the least he'll find them a good mate to settle with if nothing else… I best go; time is short and I fear assassins will go after Izayoi. I also sense that my youngest will be born soon. Sesshomaru, if you ever find this; know that I am and will always be proud of you, my son…"_

He set down the scroll, Jaken taking it and backing away as Sesshomaru looked at the crowd. There were silent tears, mixed emotions of sadness, regret, awe and hope. The crowd seemed to realize their lord was waiting for them to gather themselves and they did so, cleaning their eyes, straightening up and looking up at him with silent eyes and open ears.

"These were the final words of His Lord Father, Kyoumaru Inu no Taisho. He had high hopes for us, but This One have failed him and thus failed you. But that is in the past; from now on we will all work to a better future, a prosperous future that His Father envisioned. And to start this change, This Lord Sesshomaru has taken a mate." He declared.

Many eyes brightened at the news, the rumors were true, the cold Lord of the West had taken a mate at last! Curiosity shone in their eyes while a few had knowing looks, a few amused and nearly smug looks on their faces. He felt a pinch at his ego for the looks, but his father would not kill one for simply making a face and so he shall not as well, though the urge was rather tempting.

"Yes the rumors are true, He has claimed a mate and not just anyone; This One has taken a Hanyou for His mate-"

He blinked at the uproar that cut him off, it was not of outrage as he had expected, but rather of joyous appraisal. A few comments met his ears, making them tinge a light pink, but only Kouga and his kinsmen seemed to take note of his embarrassment. Soon they settled down and he felt his throat tighten with nervousness, but he played it off as if he felt nothing short of confidence.

"This One's mate is a Hanyou and is also half brother to This Sesshomaru, InuYasha; Son of Princess Izayoi of the East and Lord Kyoumaru of the West." He stated, giving them the proper linage of his brother's mixed blood. "And this is why This Sesshomaru has asked you all here today as well as to inform all those who live under His rule here in the West. His mate lies in bed at this very moment, pregnant as we speak. But soon, in a few short weeks, maybe even less; His pup shall be brought into this world."

Again joyous shouts and cries rose from the crowd as he let slip a pleased smile, the people where handling the news much better than he had expected, but then again many of his father's laws and rules were enforced after his death such as teaching tolerance of one another. Sesshomaru may have hated humans, but he never harmed those that lived under his rule or in his home. Rin had been the final nail in the coffin to bury his hatred for humans, though that didn't mean he loved all humans. No, there were hundreds he still despised, but the handful he did tolerate was Rin and the ones his brother's calls his pack, minus the wretched Miko.

He quickly silenced his wandering thoughts as the crowd managed to gain some control of themselves and gave him eager looks, their eyes looking about to pop from their sockets with how wide they opened them. Their ears looking large as they leant forward intent on hearing where the birth would take place so they could begin preparing for the homecoming of the new heir or heiress to Sesshomaru's throne. A few making plans to make a pilgrimage to that very spot to set up sentries to protect the royal family.

Sesshomaru looked into the trees, catching eyes with the wolves, who had leaned forward at this point, also eager to know. The humans in his brother's pack also looked up at him, confusion and worry clear as the sky above on their brows as he let the silence build to a near deafening crescendo before he dealt the final blow.

"The birthplace of This One's pup shall be in the village of the Elderly Miko, Kaede, near the forest of InuYasha!" Sesshomaru finally announced.

Cheers went up as scribes wrote furiously, messengers being sent out to all the nobles and villages, towns and cities of the West with the news. Sesshomaru nodded to the wolves, who nodded their heads. Throwing their heads back they let out long howls before jumping from their trees and taking off for the north. He looked below to see the monk and Slayer embracing, smiling happily as the fire neko purred in contentment as Shippo and Rin chattered excitedly about seeing Kaede and being there when the babies were born. He frowned however when he noted the Miko's blank face.

Growling lowly in his throat, he summoned a spy and told him to follow her wherever she went and make sure he knew everything she planned. If she was plotting to harm InuYasha or any of his pups, she will not be spared. The spy bowed, seeming to vanish before his eyes. The guards began to usher the people from the castle grounds, minus those who had business or were guests, but still excited chatter filled the area about the procession to welcome the future prince or princess of the west.

Sesshomaru trekked all the way back to his chambers, Jaken on his heels as he informed him of all the preparations being made. Security for the royals to and from the village as well as for the procession, artisans were being hired to make the furniture for the babies and decorate the nursery, nurses being interviewed and selected to care for the heirs in the event that neither Sesshomaru nor InuYasha could or said pair needed an extra hand, and more such details.

He dismissed Jaken to finish getting everything into order before they would move to the Village of the Old Miko. The Kappa nodded and took off, calling for those in charge of the procession and the like. Sesshomaru paused outside of his door, seeing Rye standing there. She swayed to and from, eyes closed. He approached quickly, worried she was ill, but she snapped her eyes open and she smiled at him a bit lopsidedly before she shook her head and hissed.

"What is wrong?"

"The Miko was here, gave her something that smelt… intoxicating. She was not herself for a moment, but she did not let the wretched girl in. The Miko stormed down the hall, followed by shadows… She sensed one of her lord's spies with her."

"Yes… And it is good that This Sesshomaru did so… Go, clear your head. This One will be needing you present for the birth of His pups." He stated.

She nodded her head and staggered away, once he was sure that the servants at the end of the hall would guide Rye to her chambers for some rest, he entered his chambers and smiled at the sight of a plump InuYasha combing his hair and braiding it with care while humming a lullaby he recalled Izayoi humming all the time when pregnant with InuYasha. He walked up behind him, kissing his neck as he growled lowly in approval of the royal red and white pregnancy Kimono he was wearing.

"Did you sleep well, my Puppy" Sesshomaru asked, smiling against his neck, nibbling the soft skin there as he heard a delicious moan fall from those pink lips.

"Sess, not now… I just finally got this thing on… And I'm not in the mood because the wench was just here." InuYasha pouted, whining a bit as he tried to get his brother off of him.

Sesshomaru sighed, leaving one last kiss on his brother's neck before he allowed the heavy male to slowly rise from the vanity. Once InuYasha was centered, he smiled up at him, glowing brightly as he allowed Sesshomaru to see him properly. If not for the amount of times he had seen InuYasha naked, Sesshomaru would have sworn he was a beautiful woman. But he did not voice this, least he anger his beta and sleep outside.

"Stunning, you look absolutely stunning… Come we must feed you and our pups." Sesshomaru said, wrapping an arm along InuYasha's lower back to support it as the other claimed his hand and began to guide him at a sedate pace to the dining hall. "I made an announcement to our people this morning."

"So that's what all the noise was… for a moment I thought the palace was under attack…" InuYasha mused teasingly. "What did you tell them? That you removed the stick from your backside?"

"You may believe something is there, dear brother, but I can assure you there is no such thing, but I believe you had something of similar shape and size within your own backside. How else to you explain your pregnancy?" Sesshomaru grinned, having twisted the words right back at his brother and earning himself a whining growl and an adorable blush across honeyed cheeks. "But no, the news was not about the supposed pole up my ass. It was about where the pup will be born."

InuYasha paused in his waddling to stare at his brother in shock. He had thought that he would give birth here? Seeing the confusion on the Hanyou's face, Sesshomaru smiled and began to pull him along once more, as he explained to him the tradition behind this.

"From the stories father had told me when I was a pup, it is a tradition that the pups will be born in a place of the sire and dame's choosing. From there they will have a procession of sorts back to here and allow all to see the new heir or heiress to the throne." Sesshomaru said. "I was born in the far East because my mother wanted to be as far from humans as possible. I was paraded around from the East to the West. Everyone swore I was a female, but when father introduced me as his son and heir, you can imagine the chaos that ensues with redecorating and the like."

InuYasha laughed, Sesshomaru chuckled as well, recalling the tale and how red their father had been when he told him why it was that nobles brought their dominant male sons to see him as a child in hopes to mate with him. When he first heard the tale, he was been furious and threw a temper tantrum, but now it was rather funny even if it was at his own expense, but to see the delight and mirth on InuYasha's face and in his eyes was worth it all.

"So… will you be taking me there?" InuYasha asked after the laughter died down a bit.

"No… I thought you'd like it better if I chose the Village in which you took up residence, though not willingly. You told me once before that while you slept, the Tree, on which you were imprisoned, had given you protection and good dreams. I wish for that same Tree to watch over you and our child as it is born." Sesshomaru admitted. "And I am sure you wish for the elderly Miko to be there for the birth as well."

InuYasha stared at him for a moment, confused before it sudden vanished and was replaced with tears of joy and a heart melting smile. InuYasha grabbed his brother's neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss as he thanked him fervently. He pulled away and waddled happily into the dining hall where his friends smiled upon seeing his shining face as a blushing and slightly dazed Sesshomaru trailed behind.

Kagome was in her room, so that allowed those who were happy for InuYasha to enjoy the good news. Sango asked InuYasha if he heard the great news.

"Sess just told me! But… how will we get there? I can't walk the whole way, just getting from the bedroom here makes me feel like I fought with Sess for a month straight!" InuYasha asked, worrying about walking to the village and being out in the open.

"Ah-Un are being fitted for a coach as we speak; you will be able to rest in the coach as we travel. The pups will be with you as well." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes and we'll be with you as well." Miroku assured. "But Lord Sesshomaru, I'm worried… News will travel fast in the West and to all corners of Japan here after… What will we do if Naraku catches word and attempts to strike us while we're at our weakest?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, not in answer to the question but as a sign he heard the concern and was thinking deeply about it. But no matter what, the only thing they can do is wait. Looking up he gave them a serious look and said:

"We can only wait for the pups' arrival and even then it will not be enough… The wolves will be helping us escort InuYasha to the Village." Sesshomaru said. "I'm sure that if the other Slayers were still alive, they would also help; assuming they would listen to you, Slayer."

"Father would and a few others as well… Kaede and her people would also help, to a point. Kaede may be powerful, but she is old." Sango admitted.

"Sess, we'll be fine… something tells me that if Naraku dares cone near us, nothing in hell will be able to compare to what will happen to him." InuYasha said, smiling warmly but it had a dark tint to it that spoke of the demon blood boiling in silence at a possible threat to his young.

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling a twinge of arousal for the spike of demonic aura in his younger sibling. They ate breakfast, chatting about what they thought the baby would be and possible names. Sometimes drifting back to the Jewel Shards and Naraku, by this time Kagome had joined them and was talking about how she sensed some shards in the area.

"There's about five of them in a group… I don't know why they are here, but we can't fight without-"

"Are you stupid, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up and turning to leave. "This Sesshomaru is your pack's Alpha's Mate. While your Alpha is incapacitated, He will be your Alpha and He will collect the Shards, but not for you Miko; for His mate. Monk; Slayer."

The two stood up, Sango hugging InuYasha, promising to keep an eye out for his mate, though they knew the Lord of the West could very well protect himself. Rin and Shippo remained with InuYasha as Rye was put in charge of household affairs by Jaken. The Kappa quickly gathered Ah-Un, said dragon kneeling to allow its master onto its back. Sesshomaru snorted and took off ahead of them on foot. Jaken quickly mounted Ah-Un as Kagome jumped of the back, bow and arrows ready.

"Go, Toad! Otherwise Sesshomaru won't know where the shards are!" She ordered the Kappa.

Said demon glared at her, but urged the twin headed dragon forward nevertheless. Sango rolled her eyes, Kirara transforming to allow her master and the monk onto her back. Rye sighed and looked at InuYasha before smiling.

"She knows many spells… She is what her people call a Witchdoctor… Very powerful medicines she makes and even stronger spells… She will prepare one for Her Lady and the cubs he carries… come allow her to examine all of you. She wishes to know why Her Lady tires so easily." Rye said, guiding them back up to his room…

-Time skip; a few days later-

As expected, the entire kingdom was swarming to the Palace of the West, armed guards from all over, even peasants carrying cheap swords or farming tools to escort the royal family. Sesshomaru had been up since the night before, racing about the palace ensuring that during his absence nothing went wrong and that everything ran smoothly until his return with his mate and pups in tow.

InuYasha, on the other hand was laying in bed, hands on his swollen belly watching Sango and Rye pack up clothes and items for him to be using. Rye was packing bedding and pillows, telling him that he was going to need them for when the urge to nest kicks in for him to birth his children. Sesshomaru was also packing bedding and pillows as it was his job as Alpha male to make a nest for his mate and pups to rest in after the birth.

Miroku had gone ahead to warn Kaede and the Village as well as to prepare them for a mild demon infestation for a few weeks or so, depending on how much longer InuYasha was pregnant for. He had taken Kagome with him since she seemed to be grinding Sesshomaru's nerves into the ground.

_In the last few days Kagome's been trying to convince InuYasha to get an 'abortion' back in her time as well as convince him that they, InuYasha and Kagome, were meant to be; seeing as being gay and mated to his brother were sins and thus wrong._

_At first, she nearly convinced InuYasha that the 'abortion' would 'help' him 'take care' of the baby. And since InuYasha was willing to do anything to make sure his child made it full term, he convinced Sesshomaru to allow him to go to Kagome's time to the clinic to have an 'abortion.' Kagome was packing her bag when InuYasha plucked a random book from her school books and began looking it over. It turns out he found her 'Dictionary', whatever that was. Shrugging, he began to look through it and notice that it gave you the meaning for all words imaginable. So he began to look for 'Abortion.'_

_But when he found it and read the meaning of the word, he all but flipped out. His screams echoed through the palace as things were thrown and broken. Sesshomaru and nearly half the Western Army burst into the room to find Kagome hiding behind a statue of a white dog while a very demonic InuYasha had somehow found a secret hiding spot and was curled up growling at anyone and everyone that came too close to him or his unborn pup. Sesshomaru didn't need to think about what set off his mate as he turned to glare at the Miko. She was shaking in fear since InuYasha was in demon mode._

_"Back away… InuYasha feels that we're a threat to the pups…" Sesshomaru ordered the men as they all nodded, beginning to back away and slowly leave the immediate area of the room, but making sure they were still close by in case their Lord and his mate needed their help. Seeing that the men were still close by, but at the very least out of sight and far from his hostile mate, Sesshomaru, turned to the small alcove and began to approach it. InuYasha's snarls of warning rumbling out as red eyes glared at him from the darkness._

_He stopped, allowing his mate to scent the air and shift into a more comfortable position. From what he could see, InuYasha was not turning his back to him, exposing a weak spot for him to exploit, but he wasn't exposing his rounded belly either. He had managed to curl up like a cat, keeping his legs tight to his torso, but not too much around his belly as his arms curled over his stomach between his knees. His head low in his chest, glaring in warning. He worried if the position was uncomfortable for him, but didn't have time to think._

_The other humans ran in, Rin and Shippo behind them. Shippo rushed forward and peeked into the alcove, InuYasha's growling having stopped suddenly and then quicker than a snake demon, InuYasha's hand shot out and yanked the fox kit into the alcove with him and roared in warning at Sesshomaru._

_"InuYasha… Enough. No one is causing harm!" Sesshomaru stated firmly, though he was more than sure the Miko had something to do with the sudden change in the younger Inu Youkai's behavior. "Come out of there now or you will not make it to her clinic to have the pups looked at."_

**_"Beta not fooled!"_**_ InuYasha snarled lowly in Inu. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes before he sighed. He began to remove his armor and Mokomoko. Pulling open his Kimono top and handing it to Rin he slipped out of his boots and got onto all fours. Moving like a panther, he crawled to the mouth of the alcove and peered at his mate._

**_"Alpha not trying to fool Mate. Alpha worried, Mate upset and Alpha not know why… Tell Him, He wishes to help Mate and Pups."_**

**_"Beta not fooled!"_**_ InuYasha snarled again, backing up, Shippo whimpering a bit, but it was more out of worry than fear or pain. **"Leave! Alpha upset pup!"**_

**_"Alpha not upset pup, Mate upset pup… Pup worried Mate will hurt himself and litter… Tell Him, did half naked bitch upset Mate?"_**_ Sesshomaru asked, laying himself on the floor on his side, his hands crossed at the wrist and his stomach and neck exposed as his legs folded into a comfortable position. It was a submissive position dominants took to show they meant no harm to wary betas and pregnant ones._

_InuYasha blinked, he sniffed the air and growled lowly, letting Shippo out of his near death grip. The fox crawled out, moving to Sesshomaru and jumping behind him. He rubbed his cheek with Sesshomaru's getting a low purring sound from the older demon before InuYasha poked his head out of his hiding spot and slowly crawled out, carefully shifting his body so as not to harm his pups._

_Once he was near enough to note that Sesshomaru was not armed and his body was relaxed, he felt his own body relax as he glared at him, the fine silver tail flicking up a moment to brush over his legs before laying back into position as if it had not moved. Glaring at the Miko in the corner of the room, smelling her fear, he smirked; she should be scared, if she thought she could harm his pups she is sorely mistaken._

**_"Beta."_**

_He looked to Sesshomaru and growled. It had not been a command nor was it said in any harsh tones, but it still irked him to be called like a misbehaving pup._

**_"Bitch thinks Beta is stupid… Told Beta Abortion good for pups! Beta found spell books; it called 'Dictionary.' Have words inside, tell meaning… Abortion means death to pups!"_**_ InuYasha barked harshly, angry tears welling up into his eyes as he glared back at Kagome._

_Sesshomaru shot up, his body taking an aggressive stance as his eyes bled red as well, but unlike InuYasha, he was still very much aware of himself. InuYasha, tried to back away, but Sesshomaru grabbed him by the hair, yanking him close and clamping his jaws over the mating mark on the back of his neck and pouring his Youkai into it. The demonic energy worked better than sedative to calm his mate, as well as to sooth the pups inside said mate._

_"Be calm, InuYasha… Be calm… I will speak with her now. Woman." Sesshomaru called._

_Rye slithered up to them, carefully helping InuYasha to his feet and leading him from the room._

_"She will look after Her Lady… Deal with the bitch." She stated, her usual smiles and cheerfulness gone as she left the room, the monk and slayer behind her, worried for their friend._

_Shippo and Rin stayed behind, not sure if Sesshomaru wanted them to leave or not and not sure if Rye would allow them to see her treat InuYasha. Sesshomaru looked down at Shippo, the fox nodding his head at the silent request and hoped over to Kagome's bag and began to dig in it before finding what he was looking for. The book had 'Dictionary' in big characters on the cover before handing it to Sesshomaru._

_The demon lord flipped it open looking for the word that seemed to upset his mate and sure enough he found it. As he read the meaning for it, his features twisted almost into an ugly façade, but he calmed himself and threw the book at the statue, shattering the marble and startling the Miko._

_"Listen well, Bitch. You will not come near my mate nor will you utter a damn word to him! You will not even look at him or I will rip out that fucking lying tongue of yours and I'll rip out your heart. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru growled. "I will not warn you again. You'd best prepare, as soon as Naraku is dead, you will go back to your home and never return. If I ever see you again; nothing will protect you from my wrath…"_

_With that Sesshomaru picked up Shippo and Rin and left the room…._

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken called. "Everything is finally ready. Shall we begin?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, turning to look at his empty room. He had packed everything into five trunks and had them sent ahead to the Elderly Miko's village. He also had the foresight to order new sheets and pillows, all of the finest quality. Leaving his room, he grabbed the long navy cloak and donned it. The seasons were changing, summer bled into autumn and autumn into winter.

The Kappa trailed behind him, his mild chattering filling the halls as the castle was turned down into muted colors as servants scurried about, nodding their heads, but otherwise paying no mind to their Lord. They were rearranging the rooms so that when the newest members to the Inu no Taisho Legacy were born, their nursery was not too far from their parent's shared bedroom.

They decided on unisex colors so in the event they had a boy instead of girl she was not dressed in manly colors and vice versa. They got to InuYasha's room, said Hanyou was dressed in a winter yukata, the grayish blue cloth was lightly dusted with plum purple flowers and navy blue spider web like vines danced about from hem to collar, and even down the sleeves. His hair had been braided loosely and hung over his shoulder.

His feet were covered in socks of similar material to the yukata, InuYasha was wiggling his feet, use to being barefooted even in hard cold. But he had a fascinated look as he moved his toes in the socks and even giggled a bit when he took a few steps and did not go slipping from the materials. He looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"These are very comfy!" He said, sounding like a child getting a new outfit. "I might actually wear these more often… but when it gets warm again I'm stay barefooted."

Sesshomaru laughed a bit, his brother was a nature child, and he wanted to be as close to it as possible. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru waved to Sango and Rye to leave as he pulled out a cloak, lined with fur and wrapped it over his brother's body. They stood in silence for a moment before Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I cannot believe I've been such a fool… You're radiant, so full of life and fire… To think I almost put it out..." Sess mumbled, not moving from his position. "But look, at you now, you out shine the sun and moon, you are fat with my children and to think in a few more weeks, maybe even less, we'll have pups running about the palace to keep us busy. I look forward to the madness."

InuYasha laughed softly. Over the time he spent with his brother, they hashed out the past, cut open old wounds and let the bad blood flow until there was no mare and all that was left was the naked truth. They fought, they argued, they even went as far as to stoop to underhanded tricks, but in the end they forgave one another, or rather, InuYasha forgave Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru promised that what happened between them and to them would never happen to their children.

"Only you would think to insult our children, though they will be a handful." InuYasha said, with a small laugh.

"It's true; I dare you to deny it. But still, I've been a fool, an ass, but now I have a wonderful mate, one who will not cow away from me. Someone I know will not sit there like a simpering woman. If I should die, I know you will not mourn me forever, you would rule in my absence and raise our pups without fail. You are strong, stronger than most, but also just as fragile…" Sess said, pulling away to look into those deep amber eyes. "I promise you this, my flesh will fade away, but my soul is eternally bond to yours. I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me, cannot hear me, nor feel me… But I am there. Only call for me and I shall slay the Devil King in order to reach you."

InuYasha smiled a watery smile, eyes brimming with tears as he looked at his brother with eyes full of love and devotion. He was sure it was his hormones acting up, but suddenly he did not want Sesshomaru to leave his side, not for a second. He voiced this and Sesshomaru smiled, sweeping his heavy mate into his arms, he carried him out to the courtyard. InuYasha gasped, everyone was cheering upon seeing the mated couple; demons quickly laid bouquets of Baby's Breath in a line to the coach.

"Relax, Yasha… It is tradition… after all they will not see us until our pups are born… And because you are Hanyou, we are not sure if it will be sooner or later than the proper estimated due date." Sesshomaru assured him.

He did after a little bit, a few mothers coming up to him, offering him words of advice as well as telling him that his mate would most likely faint at the sight of his first born child coming into the world. This made InuYasha laugh a little, feeling better about the pain he was going to be going through. Sesshomaru eventually got him settled in the coach before he ushered Rin and Shippo in with him and climbing in as well.

Jaken cracked the reins and they were off. The Slayer flying overhead as Rye raced alongside the coach. As they left the people were cheering, others following behind the coach. As soon as they were outside of the castle town, familiar howls came to their ears as Sesshomaru poked his head outside of the window and saw Kouga appear in his typical tornado style, landing on his nimble feet as he gave him a two finger salute.

"Glad we made it in time… those demons tailing behind us; friends?"

"Sentry detail for the remainder of InuYasha's pregnancy… At this point, This One will need all who are willing to protect His Mate if that cur decides to surface after so long an absence." Sesshomaru stated.

Kouga nodded, jumping over a large rock in his path as he assured him that what was left of his pack would be at his disposal. After all InuYasha was a very good friend of his, even if they never acted like it. InuYasha laughed, calling him a sappy wimp while Kouga called him a breeding bitch. The two continued to lightly argue back and forth, name calling the entire time as Sesshomaru shook his head and rolled his eyes, though he was enjoying the creativeness of the names.

By the time they stopped for the noon meal, they had bypassed two villages, both of which all the people cheered and greeted the small caravan with open arms, more and more joining them. So by now they had a nice army of demons, humans and even a few Hanyou, who came out of hiding with their parents to see the Hanyou, who had changed the Cold Lord of the West. Even a few old friends from other parts of Japan made the journey. InuYasha was glad to see Jinenji after a few years. He was a bit saddened that his mother died not too long ago, but was still glad to see his friend.

The massive Hanyou shocked all the demons, even Sesshomaru when he showed up. They had been about to attack, but InuYasha had caught his scent and insisted on seeing him. Sesshomaru was rather impressed with the large Hanyou, hearing how he had defended the Miko from a centipede demon and her babies, tearing them to shreds with his massive strength as well as his vast knowledge of herbs and medicines.

Sesshomaru walked back into the clearing they were camped in, the children were all huddled around InuYasha as he told them stories of his adventures, being sure not to give away too many horrifying details. Sesshomaru discovered that InuYasha had a knack for storytelling and making even those who had been present at the time sit mystified and in awe of the webs he spun with his words.

He and a few other demons set down their kills, getting to work gutting and cleaning them. They cooked some for the humans and Hanyou, and left the rest raw. Others had gone foraging with Jinenji, the gentle giant having taught them how to find edible roots, herbs and other plants like that as well as fruits and berries. After an hour or two of rest, in which everyone had eaten and packed up the rest, they were on their way, though Sesshomaru was now walking beside the coach as InuYasha and the little ones rested inside, many sleeping.

Rye walked along side him, telling him of the things she could do and telling him how they were done. She even told him of a method she learned from her mother to help a mother who could not push the baby out and required the midwife to cut it out of her. Sesshomaru wanted to protest, but she told him it would be that or watch his mate and pup die. She assured him that she knew what she was doing and would not allow anything to happen. And with Jinenji's and even Kaede's help the delivery will be done as quickly as possible and safely.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, turning his head up to the sky and glaring. Rye paused and tilted her head up as well, the elder demon growling lowly as she turned to the others and told them to form a protection circle. She then jumped on top of the coach, landing lightly as Sesshomaru began to float in the air. They were not alone and the demonic energy coming their way was not welcomed.

A cloud formed under his feet, lifting him into the air as he pulled out Tokijin, ready for battle. His eyes caught the demon coming towards them and causing a dark and twisted sneer to mar his perfect poker face. Kagura. He willed his cloud forward as he held his sword at the ready. But before he could attack her, she called out.

"DANCE OF THE DEAD!" Swinging her fan towards the coach below them and just a little behind Sesshomaru.

Gasping, he spun on his cloud as the demons went into a panic, trying to move the cart just as seven massive worm demon corpses burst out of the ground. He watched Ah-Un roar in panic, galloping wildly as Jaken vainly tried to calm them and stop the coach and Rye held onto the wooden coach with all her might before she let go and landed on one worm's head. Seeing her attack, he relaxed a second before he turned and swung Tokijin, a wave of bluish white light formed small daggers of demonic energy. They flew at Kagura, who screamed when she was caught in the shoulder.

Glaring at Sesshomaru, she swung her fan, calling out another attack, this one was a series of crescent shaped blades of wind. They would have cut him through had he not jumped from the cloud, allowing it to disperse and reform under him once more.

"Tch, as agile as ever, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura commented mildly.

"You wish to die, witch… Why attack This Sesshomaru?" He demanded, glaring at her.

She snorted and swung her fan once more, but she didn't attack, in fact she was indicating something off to his left. Risking a glance he cursed when he saw the small white girl with the mirror. She was placing everyone in their little caravan into a hypnotic sleep of some kind. Growling, he dove off the cloud and at Kanna. Kagura gasped, sending out a blade of wind at Sesshomaru, but he dodged it, though it worked as he missed Kanna completely instead of killing her like he intended to do.

"Give me your soul…" She said softly, her voice light and airy, but completely flat. The girl had no emotions at all.

Her mirror glowed and attempted to capture Sesshomaru's soul, but the young lord held up Tenseiga before him and his sword acted like a barrier, deflecting her power before he spun rapidly in place, his acid whip forming a spiral around him as the worms attempted to impale him while he was distracted. He noted Jinenji shakily get to his feet, the large Hanyou was impressively strong. Finally he stood up and let out a roar as his large blue eyes flashed a demonic red and he grabbed one worm by its tail and tore it in half before swinging both halves at Kanna and Kagura. Kanna let out a loud cry, but even that lacked emotion, as she fell, her mirror cracking.

"Kagura… we're leaving…" she said, bleeding from gashes similar to the cracks on her mirror before she vanished from sight in a swarm of Saimiyosho.

Kagura was also hit by the worm, breaking her hold on the others when she was knocked from her feather and into the trees. She hit the hard earth with a pained cry but struggled to get to her feet as Sesshomaru approached her with Tokijin held in his right hand, pointing the blade at her throat.

"Your time has come… Say goodbye-"

"Tch, fool!" She yelled, while crawling away from him, but screamed when Rye landed behind her and grabbed her by the hair.

"HER LORD IS NO FOOL!" She bellowed. "She promised you death, bitch! She shall keep it!"

"InuYasha's in danger, you idiots!"

Rye paused; her claws just barely a baby's breath away from slitting Kagura's throat. She looked to Sesshomaru, her eyes wide and panicked as Sesshomaru stood nearly shell shocked before he snarled out.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsk, one of Naraku's incarnations went rouge and has been searching for the Shikon jewel shards to become his own being. His name is Byakuya… He'll stop at nothing, even going after your brother to get to the Miko." Kagura hissed.

"If this is so, then why attack?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I heard an interesting rumor that InuYasha was pregnant… We, Kanna and I, were sent to find out if it was true… And if so, Naraku wanted us to bring InuYasha to him." Kagura said, smirking as she saw the poker face crack as Sesshomaru bared his fangs and growled loudly.

"She knows the witch has more to say; say it!" Rye hissed, digging her claws into Kagura's neck, but screamed when Kagura stabbed her with a hidden blade within her fan.

Jumping onto her feather and floating away, Kagura laughed as she called out:

"I bet InuYasha will make a wonderful whore for Naraku's needs!" And then she was gone.

Sesshomaru snarled as he took off, he needed to catch up with Ah-Un! Rye didn't bother to follow, she had her hands full reviving the others from the strong hypnosis…

Jaken squawked indignantly as he yanked on the reins, finally getting the twin headed dragon to settle down enough to stop. Jumping from the driver's seat he hurried to the side door and looked inside. The children were all groaning and moaning in pain as InuYasha gasped out in pain as well, his hands holding his fat belly as his ears laid flat on his head. Jaken gasped and hurried into see if he was alright.

"Hanyou!" Jaken called. "Are milord's pups damaged!"

InuYasha growled at him, eyes blazing red as he roared at the Kappa.

**_"They are mine!"_**

Jaken yelped and curled up into a ball, scared stiff of the breeding Hanyou. Correcting himself, he asked if InuYasha and HIS babies were fine. InuYasha said nothing as he calmed himself to make sure nothing happened during their wild joyride. When he was sure he was fine, he nodded, rubbing his aching belly from the startled pups kicking.

"Where are we?" InuYasha asked when his demon blood settled back down and the pups did as well.

"I don't know… I'll have Ah-Un carry us into the air and take us straight to the Old Miko's Village." Jaken said, pretty sure they were lost, but not wanting to tell the Hanyou that in case it triggered the demonic blood to surface once more.

Ah-Un leapt into the air with ease, holding the weight of the coach and everything in and on it with ease as if it were only holding a feather as it began to circle around, both heads looking for the familiar village. Un spotted it first and nuzzled Ah, telling his twin he found it. Ah purred before they both crooned and headed in that direction. Inside the coach, Shippo and Rin managed to calm the other children down as InuYasha assured everyone he was fine.

"Yasha?" Shippo called softly, looking the Hanyou over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He smiled and rubbed his belly again, feeling the babies kicking. "I was just startled is all. And the little ones didn't like the ride either."

Rin nodded, though she and Shippo didn't believe him for a second. Shippo sighed, about to pester the Hanyou again when his ears caught the sounds of bugs. Gasping he got up and climbed carefully out of the window. Scrambling to the driver's seat he plopped down beside Jaken and took the reins from him.

"I hear bug demons! Get your staff ready!" Shippo said, eyes looking wildly trying to spot the insects that were getting closer. Soon he spotted a swarm of Saimiyosho and gasped, Ah-Un roared, twin bolts of lightning shooting from their mouths. Rin poked her head out of the window and gasped seeing another swarm coming at them from behind.

"Shippo-chan! Behind us!" She called out, pointing a thin hand at the swarm. Jaken stood up, tapping his staff on the seat as the old man's head twitched as his mouth opened up and breathed out a wall of fire to surround the back of the coach.

Ah roared, his head facing left as Un kept heading for the village, opening his mouth and shooting off a blast of fire at another swarm attacking them from the left. When Ah faced front, Un looked to the right breathing out a plume of poisonous smoke from his nostrils at another swarm that was coming up quickly on their right. Jaken cursed as he spun the staff around and tapped it twice, the woman opened her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a piercing scream. Ah-Un lowered their ears and quickly landed on the forest ground, trying to block the sound as Shippo covered his ears as did the others. Rin was the only one not bothered by it as she quickly opened the door and ushered the children out of the coach before helping InuYasha up and out as well.

When she was done, she hurried to Ah-Un's side and began to untie the ropes and leather holding the coach to them and allowed them to move more freely. The demons and Hanyous covered their ears, curling up into a small herd as Shippo glared around frantically. Jaken snorted as the woman stopped screaming and closed her eyes once more. Giving the now silent area a huff of superiority, he dismounted the coach, and with good timing, before the coach was destroyed by a strange demon. But the scent coming from it said it was one of Naraku's.

Jaken turned the head to have the Old Man's head at the ready to defend his lord's mate and unborn pups. InuYasha growled, but his ears folded down in fear. He was pregnant, too far along to fight without causing harm to himself or the babies he carried. The Tetsaiga was nearly useless to him. It would not transform for him in his weakened state, but it created a near impenetrable barrier against those who wished him harm. Grabbing the Tetsaiga he thrust the rusted blade into the ground and concentrated on a spell Rye had taught him some few weeks ago. It was a strong protection spell that would last as long as the medium and the caster were not moved from their positions.

Casting the spell, he made sure it was big enough to cover him and the children, but still small enough not to drain too much of his own Youkai and magic, as limited as they were at this stage. Ah-Un snarled, looking every which way as Shippo listened, scared to death that Naraku was here, but his instincts were telling him that he needed to protect his adopted mother-figure no matter what. Suddenly he looked up as a man appeared.

He was tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru, with long black hair. It was long, but not like the tangled mess Naraku's was, though still messy in style. He wore a rich maroon Haori and Hakama with black armor similar in style to Sesshomaru's, but lacking the spiked bone plating. His eyes were a blood red similar to Kagura's but his complexion was a healthy tan. He looked almost exactly like Naraku, but they knew he was not the black hearted Spider. InuYasha wanted to cower, whimper like the bitch he was, but because of his harsh upbringing and lifestyle up until his mating, his instincts were at war with one another.

Jaken heard the strangled whimpering growl from his Lady of the West and felt a strange sense of pride and protectiveness over the Hanyou. Though he still viewed Hanyou's as inferior, he would admit that InuYasha was by far the best choice in mate and mother of his Lord's pups. InuYasha was strong, fought tooth and nail, and surpassed even his Lord in some areas. During his stay, they sort of saw eye to eye and found some form of mutual ground where the affairs of state and the health of those within the Western Palace was concerned.

He was impressed with what little etiquette his mortal mother managed to instill in him as well as giving him an idea of what the Late Lord Taisho wished if his sons ever mated one another. Besides, he liked to argue with the Hanyou. It was refreshing to have someone who would not dull down their views or douse such passion when they are fighting for what they believed to be right. With the thoughts of keeping his 'friend', Jaken slammed the staff into the ground, creating an Illusion similar to the one he used with the Nothing Woman when they had been searching for the Tomb of Lord Taisho.

The man blinked as the scenery changed before his eyes, but looked unimpressed as it glowed with ethereal beauty and false security. He ignored it more when beautiful women appeared from the pond to his left and out of the flowers around his feet. They cooed and giggled, flirting with him, trying to bait his more primal urges such as to procreate.

"Impressive for a swamp dweller…" the man said, his tone was dark, but nothing like Naraku's it had a bit of playfulness in it like he was a simple child trapped in an adult body. "But I do not fancy illusions nor do I fancy bedding with the dead."

And with a horrifying sound of glass shattering the illusion broke leaving them in the forest once more. But Ah-Un roared and attacked, the man jumped, throwing bits of paper at them. The paper though flimsy and useless in appearance, cut deep into the thick dragon hide, causing dark green, nearly black blood to ooze from the several gashes as Ah-Un whined loudly, collapsing from the shocking pain in their body. Rin gasped, about to run to her friend, but Shippo stopped her when InuYasha snarled, eyes flashing red in warning when the man turned to them.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to attack, milady!" Jaken yelled. "We have nothing you want nor have we done anything to you other than defending ourselves!"

"… But you do have something I want… That Hanyou there, is he not the one called InuYasha?" The man asked, sounding a bit confused, though his face did not show such. "I heard he travels with a Miko and that she holds the largest piece of the Shikon no Tama…"

Jaken stood his ground and puffed up his chest as he glared at the man. "I don't know what you are talking about! The priestess who was left the Shikon no Tama died some 50 years ago, the jewel was burned with her body! It has vanished and no one knows of its whereabouts! We have nothing you want nor do we know of any Miko!"

"You lie… I know that Hanyou is pregnant… You are taking him to the Village where the Miko died and was burned… I'm sure I will find the Jewel there." The man said.

"There is nothing there!" Jaken insisted, squawking loudly in his high pitched and squeaky voice. The man twitched, glaring a moment before he vanished.

Jaken looked around wildly trying to spot the demon before he attacked, but when InuYasha screamed, he spun, gasping when the demon's papers wrapped about the pregnant Hanyou's arms and legs, breaking his barrier and leaving not only InuYasha open to attack, but the children as well. Shippo saw red as he let out a howl of war, the only warning the Incarnation was allowed before the Fox latched onto his face, clawing at his eyes and lips, trying to rip out his tongue.

The demon growled, grabbing Shippo's tail, but from all the years of being grabbed by his tail and thrown about, Shippo built up an immunity to the crushing grip the demon used to try and pry him off. Grinning, he pulled out a stone statue and instantly the demon face-planted into the unforgiving earth with what looked like a Buddhist statuette pinning his hands to the earth as Shippo pulled out a talisman and slapped it onto the statue's head and smirked as it flashed a bright green and no matter what the incarnation did he could not free his hands.

Rin took this as the cue to herd the children through the forest as Ah-Un lumbered over and allowed InuYasha to climb onto his back as Shippo snatched up Tetsaiga, not affected by the spell to ward off demons, as Jaken brought up the rear. InuYasha knew this neck of the woods he lived here for nearly 20 years before his imprisonment to the God tree. He called to the children running ahead of him, directing them through the safest, but still fastest path to Kaede's. They had just come out to Bone Eater's Well when InuYasha gasped and quickly dug his claws into one of the open wounds on Ah-Un's side, apologizing to the twin headed dragon before he flung his hand up in a wide arch of acid green blood.

"Blades of Dragon Blood!" He roared out, the five blades of blood sailing through the are just as Naraku appeared, cutting the Demon puppet in half as the group of children stopped and huddled together once more, Rin standing at the head of them, her little frame spread wide, arms held up and a determined scowl on her adorable face as Shippo raced to her side and shoved the Tetsaiga into the earth, a ward to protect the group of children as InuYasha was lowered to the ground by Ah-Un and encircled by the dragon.

InuYasha pet Ah's head, still sorry for hurting the mount, but needed to destroy the puppet before it harmed the children. Jaken raced into the clearing, complaining loudly about always being left behind, but never the less he had his staff at the ready, bulbous eyes scanning for Naraku. Said evil Hanyou laughed darkly, his voice echoing around them as InuYasha growled, glaring around for him. He couldn't fight in his condition!

Suddenly Naraku appeared on a tree branch, sitting almost lazily as he held a black orchid in his hand, smiling at the dark beauty of the flower. Turning his gaze to InuYasha, he smiled darkly, the flower suddenly bursting into flames caused by Naraku's miasma. He chuckled and stood up from his resting position as he jumped down and walked over to the group of children. Jaken quickly cut him off, determined to fight to the death with the evil Hanyou.

"I see that the rumors are true… How interesting, the Hanyou who promised to rip my heart out and to kill me is now nothing more than a breeding little bitch… But I have to admit that I'm also happy about this… after all… You will be bearing my offspring by the time I'm done with you." Naraku laughed.

InuYasha's face paled and he curled up to protect his unborn children, a frightened whimper escaping his throat before he could stop it. Naraku's eyes widened at the sound and then growled in want to hear more. He was almost giddy, he's been chased by this Hanyou for a few years now and now his biggest threat was reduced to a simpering woman before his eyes. Ohh revenge would be ooh so sweet…

Sesshomaru raced through the forest, dashing from spot to spot, following Ah-Un's trail before he came to the clearing where Ah-Un's blood stained some spots, but there was nothing but the remains of a statue of some sort. Growling, he picked up the stink of yet another of Naraku's incarnations. Snorting he took off again, he knew this area well, they were close to the Miko's village now. He jumped into the air, his cloud of Ki forming once more under his feet as he flew forward, golden eyes flickering red at dangerously alarming rate.

He growled, if anything happened to his family or even the other children, there would be hell to pay. He growled, he could smell blood in the wind and he could hear fighting as well. Rushing forward, he saw that he was near the Bone Eater's Well, dropping off his cloud and landing in the middle of fight. He easily blocked Naraku with Tokijin as he whipped Mokomoko at the one he assumed to be Byakuya. Both backed off and he glared from one to the other.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rin tending to a severely injured Jaken as Shippo was tending to Ah-Un, the dragon had festering wounds, most likely from Naraku. The children were all huddled with Tetsaiga buried into the ground before them, but no InuYasha. Snapping his cold eyes to Naraku, he growled almost viciously as he turned to face him completely.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru… How nice of you to join us… But forgive me, I'd love to chat with you, but I have… business to deal with." Naraku said in his usual polite tone, though it was tinged with anger when he directed his glare at Byakuya. Said lookalike snorted and turned, jumping onto a crane made of paper.

"We have no business… I merely prevented you from harming what I needed." He said. "The pregnant Hanyou is behind Naraku…"

And with that Byakuya flew away, Naraku growled and tried to stop him, but Sesshomaru took advantage and raced passed him, seeing InuYasha hanging from his wrists, feet barely touching the floor, by vine-like rope. He was unconscious, tears falling down his cheeks as whimpers fell from his lips. He was almost able to touch his brother when he turned, shielding said vulnerable male with his body, grunting when four tentacles pierced his left leg, stomach and right shoulder.

"My, my, my… The Mighty Lord Sesshomaru has been struck and dare I even say it… but is also bleeding!" Naraku gasped in mock awe. "But surely he could have dodged all my attacks? After all he cares not for his Hanyou brother, now does he?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his face a stone cold mask of broiling rage, but not a hint of pain nor a flicker that he was bothered by the attack. The tentacles pulled out of him and he stood up tall, his body healing rapidly, absorbing any poisons and fusing it with his own blood, adding to his immunity to poisons and miasma. Naraku glared at him and stepped back until there was at least 20 feet between them. He wanted to be out of Sesshomaru's striking range in case the Lord of the West attacked before he was ready.

Sesshomaru ignored him, backing up until he felt his mate's body heat on his back and then he turned, cutting him down and settling him down gently on the floor. Said Hanyou subconsciously curled up around his belly, whining softly as he sensed his mate's Youkai surround him once more in a blanket of comfort.

Once he was sure InuYasha was fine, he removed Mokomoko-sama from his shoulder and the fur boa curled around inuyasha giving him the illusion he was wrapped up in his mate's arms. Standing up, he turned to face Naraku, eyes blazing with malice and murder, but he did not act on it.

"This is very strange..." Naraku said. "Lord Sesshomaru aiding his half brother? The same half brother he vowed to one day kill; is it because InuYasha's pregnant with a possible successor to the Western Throne, or is it because you clan is dying out and you need him to help repopulate the clan before killing him off?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to answer the likes of you, Naraku." He said. "What He decides to do is His business alone. Leave while you still have the chance, if not you shall soon taste the steel of His sword."

He held Tokijin at the ready, eyes slightly wider as all his focus was on Naraku and all possible moves he would use. He nearly grunted when a tentacle burst from the ground and speared him in the side, but he did not move. If he had, it would have hit InuYasha's prone form. His only instincts were to protect his mate, the pups and to kill the threat. His Youkai snarled low in his head, wanting to be released, but at the same time wanting him to take his mate and flee.

This was a fight he was not going to be able to win, if Naraku kept aiming for InuYasha. The tentacle ripped free of his side, causing him to wince, but still he made no sounds. He would not allow Naraku the satisfaction of hearing his pain. The next tentacle to attack, he hacked it off and then spun in place, creating a vortex of still air to keep the miasma from spreading to his mate or the children. Naraku growled and sent out a few tentacles at the group of children, but cursed when Ah-Un burned them and snarled low at him, their maws opening and dripping with acidic drool.

"Fine…." Naraku hissed, summoning his Saimiyosho and attacked with a few of his demon puppets. Sesshomaru cursed as he whipped out his light whip, cutting through the swarm of demonic bees, but was not fast enough to stop, two of the demon puppets from getting behind him to grab InuYasha, nor the three that attacked the children, even as Ah-Un defended them tooth and nail.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" A voice bellowed out before a large boomerang made from steel and demon bones cut through the air, slicing through the three demon puppets and a portion of the swarming Saimiyosho.

Then howls filled the air before a roar that shook the earth echoed out and the last two puppets were torn to shreds as a strange demon stood over InuYasha, the body sleek with compact, but powerful muscles as a slender tail whipped about and large feline eyes glowed a demonic green. Wolves joined the demon as more demons appeared, killing off the last of the swarming demon insects.

Naraku was now surrounded by an army of demons, most were protecting either the children or the pregnant Hanyou. He noted the strange demon and bowed his head, staring it in the eyes; a fatal mistake. Rye snarled low, making many Alpha demons tremble from the sound alone as she stepped away from InuYasha, Kouga taking her place over the pregnant Hanyou. She walked passed Sesshomaru, tail flicking lazily as she stood between the Western Lord and Naraku.

She was being challenged and like many challenges before, she would take this opponent out with all her strength, not to mention a heap load of glee. How dare he attack her lord's heavy mate and these innocent cubs! She lowered herself, body still, eyes unblinking as Naraku continued to stare her down. He knew from the scent she was a beta, but unlike other betas, she wasn't cowering or backing down. Must of learned it from InuYasha, but then again, with that Dominant personality of his, it was easy to misjudge his status.

Finally he attacked, she dodged easily, snarling as her Youkai flared, destroying the tentacles that burst from the ground behind her, trying to strike her without her notice. She knew this scent, it was that of a spider.

'Anansi has more honor than this coward and Anansi is a Silvertongue!' She thought furiously, recalling an old friend, a spider much like the one before her, but at least Anansi tricked others into benefitting his family rather than himself. She had been tricked by him once, giving him medicine for his sick daughter Nansi.

Shaking her head, she focused on the fight. Naraku growled, she was a tough little beta, still a strange demon. He's never seen anything like her, he wondered what he could absorb from her. He gasped when she lunged at him, pinning him down. One paw crushing his windpipe as the other rested over where his heart would be. Her hindquarters pinning his legs down as she roared, the sound victorious before she leaned down, her eyes were blazing as she snapped deadly teeth in his face.

"Woman…" She snorted, jumping off of him and in mid backflip, she turned into a woman with black and red hair and her eyes reminded him of jade. Her skin was dark as well and she dressed almost nakedly.

"Hiring whores now are we, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku taunted.

"She is not Brooding Wench!" She snapped, baring her teeth before flicking her hair out of her face. "Anansi would be ashamed to know his Kin is a lowly coward who preys on pregnant Betas and defenseless cubs… She is ashamed for him! Disgusting…"

She turned on him and went to tend to InuYasha, that was why Sesshomaru had called her off, but still she had her victory. Cursing in her native tongues, she shoved Kouga aside as if he were a small pup, the large wolf yelping in shock before growling in annoyance at the woman. But never the less he shielded them both from sight as Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Naraku shifted his glare from the demoness to him once more, getting up and frowning. He stood tall and smirked at him, chuckling even as he thought of the perfect plan to kill a few birds with one stone. Sesshomaru snarled, his mind working quickly to try and deduce Naraku's plan, but before Naraku or anyone could move, the faint tinkling of a chime filled the air before an arrow hit Naraku's left shoulder, destroying his body with purifying light.

"Damn! K-Kikyo…" He hissed as said dead woman walked into sight, a few soul catchers floating around her much like his own tentacles would. "Don't think this is over, Lord Sesshomaru. I WILL be back and I WILL take what should be rightfully mine!"

Sesshomaru snarled, lunging into a cloud of miasma, hoping to catch the spider Hanyou and finish him off, but Naraku was gone only his miasma left. Growling in annoyance he flared his Youkai both clearing the miasma as well as to state his status as Dominant Alpha. Everyone cowered, other Alphas whined as betas moaned, the children just shivered at the heavy feeling before it was gone. Turning around, he rushed to Rye's side.

Kouga was laying beside her, still whining from the heavy aura suppressing his own. But it was InuYasha who held most of his concern. Rye ignored his presence, her sole focus on the pregnant Beta. It was tense for a long time before she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Her Lady and the unborn cub are fine… Her Lady is merely resting. We best hurry…" She told him as she moved to allow Sesshomaru to gather his unconscious mate into his arms.

Sango offered to allow Kirara to carry InuYasha, but when Sesshomaru growled at her, she bowed and backed away. It seems Sesshomaru's instincts have yet to calm down. So instead she gathered Rin and Shippo onto Kirara's back as Miroku carried Jaken on his back, the Kappa was hurt and needed medical attention. Ah-Un walked beside their master, heads bowed, but Sesshomaru gave them a low growl, telling them that he was not angry with them. Rye stood and followed her Lord and Lady, but stopped when she saw the dead Miko following them.

"She does not think it best to follow, Soul Catcher."

Everyone froze, having forgotten Kikyo was still there. Said Miko stopped and turned only her head, eyes downcast as she tightened her hold on her bow.

"And why does she think this?" she asked.

"Because Soul Catchers mean only Death will come… She does not wish to lose Her Lady nor the cub… She is not trying to be mean; just cautious." Rye said.

Kikyo rose her gaze to look at the foreign demoness, but saw that what she said was true.

"Our cultures differ, but should something happen I can help." Kikyo said. "Besides Naraku will not give you peace until he has what he wants."

Sesshomaru growled, both were right, but at the same time his patience were fraying. Calling to everyone, he told them all to head to the village and for Kikyo to come as well. Rye said nothing, her Lord would tell her why when he felt the need. Instead she placed herself before Kikyo and told her she was to step in her footsteps exactly. Kikyo didn't question and followed behind the Demoness who spoke in tongues the whole way…

~Time skip; Night of the New Moon~

The last few weeks had been stressful, a few more attacks from Naraku came and went, the last one nearly costing them InuYasha's life as well as the babies'. Kouga took charge and with Sango's help set up the demons in ranks and into positions that were best for protecting not only themselves, but also the village and those within it, namely InuYasha.

Miroku help Rye and the other Hanyous search for herbs, leaves and roots that she could use to make medicines and potions. The wild demoness took to wearing her tribal clothes making many believe she was a whore or at least deranged. Rin and Shippo would try to help out as well, mostly by keeping the other kids together, Ah-Un always with them to protect them from danger. Jaken, after recovering would trail after them, squawking away as he normally did.

Kaede tended to the injured and sick, mostly focusing on InuYasha and the babies as Sesshomaru took to patrolling the lands around the village, hunting meat and fetching whatever InuYasha desired and when he was in the village, he was never far from InuYasha. A silent shadow that would attack at the slightest provocation or anything the seemed even the slightest bit threatening to his mate and pups, namely Kagome.

Said Miko had left for her world for a few days, angry with Sesshomaru for degrading her as he did. She had upset InuYasha with her verbal abuse and when he refused to give into her she attempted to subdue him, but before she could say 'sit' Sesshomaru had smacked her across the mouth and then tore her school uniform with his claws. With his Youkai out of control, no spell could work even if it was not directed at him, but because she dared to hurt his pups and his mate, he was seeing red.

InuYasha quickly hugged his mate, whining pitifully as he continued to glare death at Kagome. Kouga quickly grabbed her bag and then her, speeding into the forest to dump her rather unceremoniously into the well before going back to the village. By then Sesshomaru was simmering with rage, but not enough to upset his mate. Then he turned to Kaede, the old priestess removed the beads from InuYasha's neck and apologized for the abuse he suffered due to her poor judgment.

Kikyo had remained close, her soul catchers keeping her alive with the souls of those who died within the area. There was tension between her and Rye. Rye believed she was a bad omen and meant that either InuYasha or the babies could die or even both. Kikyo only wanted to help. Especially now that she's seen and heard some of the terrible things Kagome has done to InuYasha. She even learned how InuYasha ended up with Sesshomaru, she was disgusted that her reincarnation was as bad Naraku.

Then one day InuYasha came to speak with her. They spent the whole day talking, sorting out the bloodied and twisted past so it may finally rest in peace. It was tiring in many ways, but they felt so much better afterwards. And then InuYasha asked her to do something for him and she did so in secret.

Over all everyone was tired, but still nothing could damper their excitement. Trade was set up and Kaede even offered homes to the Hanyous who had traveled far and wide to come meet InuYasha or to witness him make history by bearing his Full blooded demon brother's heir. Jinenji declined to live there, preferring to take up an apprenticeship with Rye. The crazy demoness was better with medicines than he could ever hope for and she could teach him many things. Kaede smiled and said that he could do as he pleased, but if he ever needed a home, he had one here with her people.

It was a nice summer day, the sun just reaching midday and many were busy tending the field or patrolling. Sesshomaru had left a few days ago to see his mother. It seemed the rumors had reached her castle in the sky and she wanted a meeting with Sesshomaru. He only hoped his mate would be alright after seeing his mother. He learned that things were rather strained between them, but as Sesshomaru once told him, she had birthed him so she held some of his respect, but the ones he considered his 'Mothers' was a wet nurse who fed him and Izayoi, who tried to befriend him and showed him nothing, but love and kindness.

Shaking his thoughts, he rubbed his belly. He had woken up with a sharp pain in his belly and had a feeling tonight his babies would be born. He needed to hide for tonight was also his human night. He hoped that Sesshomaru would have been back by now, but it seemed not and there were rumors that Naraku would try again to capture InuYasha, babies and all.

He bit his lip, muting a cry of pain before exhaling and rubbing his belly, silently telling his babies to calm down, that there was no rush. They seemed to settle and he was able to walk again. He could smell Sango's sweet scent close by and he began to call for her.

"Sango…" InuYasha called as he waddled through the forest path looking for the Slayer. "Sango…"

"I'm over here…" Sango called, walking out of the forest with a few demons behind her, and a small Hanyou girl holding her hand shyly. "Ready to head back to the village now, InuYasha? You look tired…"

He shook his head, giving her a wary look as the others moved passed her and spread out into a strange formation that Sango said would allow them all to watch each other's back as well as keeping their charge protected. She walked over to him at the look, noting how pale his face had gotten. He smiled weakly, before wincing in pain, rubbing his belly.

"InuYasha-" she began to fuss, but he cut her off before she could alert the others to his condition.

"I think… the baby is coming… today… Um, I need to find somewhere to have them safely and well… could you get Rye and Kaede; I don't want the others to know…." InuYasha whispered barely loud enough for her to hear, but also so the others wouldn't hear it.

The small Hanyou girl tugged on his sleeve and smiled at him.

"I can get them… Mommy told me to help you if you need it." She whispered back, a giddy smile on her face.

"Thank you… but let's wait until we get to where we're going first." InuYasha said.

Sango nodded her head and then with a swift flick of her hand the others stiffened before taking off for the village as Kirara, who had been lounging on InuYasha's shoulders, jumped down and took her true form. Once all three of them were settled on her back she took off to where InuYasha wanted to have his children, using his directions for guidance.

It was a tree much like the one he had been pinned to, but this one had pale pink leaves and a white, nearly silver trunk. The roots all stood out of the ground, looking like gnarled arms holding it to the earth. Climbing down from Kirara, InuYasha walked over to the tree.

"Kikyo…" He called and said Miko appeared from a burrow in the ground. "Thank you for helping me…"

"I'm glad to help… And besides, you need somewhere you can hide even from Sesshomaru." She said. "Let's get you inside…"

Sango said nothing as they got him into the burrow; the dead Miko had set planks of wood into the dirt, securing them in the tough earth to make steps. They carefully got him into the burrow, making sure no one tripped and that InuYasha didn't cause any harm to himself or the pup. It wasn't anything like what Sango had expected. The walls were covered in furs to keep the chill of wet earth out, roots hung down from the ceiling with crystal jars full of fireflies tied to them to light the rather roomy den up.

Set up against the back wall was the birthing nest. Kikyo had a bit of help from some of the Hanyous to set it up exactly as it been in InuYasha's Hut. It looked comfy and inviting, calling to InuYasha to lay in it and get comfortable. He also noted that Kikyo had built a small well of water in the room and had jars of water as well. Beside the water was a work bench with a trunk full of clean towels and blankets with a few baskets lined with more blankets and pillows for the babies to rest in after they were born. All in all, it looked like a proper birthing den.

"Thank you, I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you to do, these last few weeks…" InuYasha said.

"No, it was not, but it is well worth the effort… besides, this is the least I can do since the Healer does not wish for my presence here…" Kikyo said.

"I'm sorry if Rye offended you, but you have to understand that her culture is different from ours and she's only trying to protect me and the baby…" InuYasha explained, sounding like a mother coddling their child.

Kikyo laughed a bit before she and Sango eased InuYasha into his nest, stepping back as he began to rearrange the pillows and a few blankets into a comfortable position for him to rest and then to switch into position to give birth. When he was ready, he nodded to the small girl, about Rin's height and appearing the same age, but he knew she was older.

"Alright… you may get Kaede and Rye now… But please be careful and do not tell anyone, none of the grownups, about what is happening or where I am, not even that wench, Kagome." InuYasha stressed.

She nodded her head. She knew why he was so worried, this was his first litter and from what her mommy told her, the first time is always the scariest because you don't know what to do and many things could go wrong. So, she set out with Kirara to head to the village. When she arrived Rin ran up to her and smiled.

"Sakura! Shippo was going to teach me how to make jewelry from rocks and nuts! Want to join us?" She asked.

Sakura bit her lip before she looked around nervously and then leaned into Rin's ear and whispered what was going on and Rin's eyes went wide. The silent question was clear on her face and when Sakura nodded, Rin had to clamp her hands over her mouth as she let out an excited scream. Calming down, she nodded her head and ran off to get Shippo. InuYasha had said not to tell any of the adults, he didn't say the kids.

Soon all the kids were gathered around her whispering in excited glee even a few of the teens were there. Sakura told them exactly what she saw and heard and what InuYasha told her before everyone agreed to help her sneak Rye and Kaede out of the Village.

"Ah, little ones, what are you doing?" Jinenji asked, startling them all.

They all turned to the giant Hanyou, the half dryad blinked his big blue eyes at them as they all looked nervously at him before Shippo told him.

"Shippo! He's an adult!" Sakura hissed.

"But Jinenji's InuYasha's best friend and he is a healer too, you know!" Shippo defended. "Besides what if some evil demons find InuYasha? At least Jinenji can scare them off or fight if they're brave enough to face him!"

Jinenji blushed bashfully, he was gentle person, but he did have a frightening appearance and a temper to rival that of InuYasha's when his buttons are pressed, but overall he couldn't harm even a fly! Rin nodded her agreement with Shippo and they finally agreed. Jinenji smiled at them and told them where Rye was and he went to get Kaede. With that Sakura, Rin and Shippo ran off to find Rye as the other kids broke up into groups to make sure no saw what was going on and that if anyone came to check on InuYasha they would 'see' him in bed.

To pull this off, they got a young snow demon with long white hair named Yui to put on one of InuYasha's Kimono, the teen was relatively the same height and size of InuYasha before they put a pillow in the kimono to simulate that he was pregnant and he crawled into the bed they saw InuYasha resting in all the time when he wasn't outside. They then covered him up good so no one saw his demon markings nor that his eyes were grey and not gold. Leaving a few others with him to make it look like they were keeping watch of him, the others ran off to play distractions and even pull off a few pranks on Kagome…

Sakura, Shippo and Rin ran up the stairs to the shrine, practically running on all fours since the stairs were long and pretty steep. By the time they got to the top, they were tired and out of breath. Kirara mewled at them before racing off to find Rye. Said woman walked out of a building to the right and over to the children.

"Little ones, what is wrong? Is there an attack?" she asked, looking towards the village to see if there was an attack, but saw nothing.

"We're sorry to bother you, Rye-sensei…" Sakura began.

"But Yasha-mama is going to have the baby today!" Rin gasped out in a muted shout of glee.

"We were told to get you and Kaede-Obaasan…" Shippo said. "Jinenji went to get Kaede and headed on ahead of us… We have to hurry, but InuYasha doesn't want anyone to know! It's top secret!"

Rye blinked her eyes before her brain seemed to click and realize they weren't playing a game and that she needed to hurry! Nodding her head, she told them to find Jinenji and wait for her to catch up. She had to get everything she prepared for the birthing. Nodding their heads, they quickly hurried down the stairs and through the village, being careful not to be spotted as Rye walked casually to the hut and blinked.

"Uhh-" the kids began when she looked at them.

"She knows… She will not ask why Yui is dressed like Her Lady, but she believes it is wise for now… but best to find ones that resemble the Wise Woman and Herself." Rye pointed out. "No need to make the others suspicious, ne?"

They nodded and set to work trying to figure that out as she gathered her things and with a shake of her head, vanished. When she appeared again it was with Kaede and the others. Shippo hoped onto Kirara's back as said fire Neko, in her true form waited for Sakura and Rin to climb on her back as well as Rye, but the Lioness only took on her demonic form, making sure to remain a relatively small size so as to not draw attention. Nodding to the Neko, Rye followed behind her as she flew off towards the den InuYasha was in. Jinenji followed with Kaede and their supplies in his arms.

When they arrived, Kikyo was standing outside the Den, her soul catchers were lazily flying around, twisting and turning in beautiful arches, glowing eerily. Rye stood up in her human form, a hard look on her face, but it softened a bit as she walked up to her.

"She still believes Soul Catcher is a bad omen, but She knows you only wish to help… She noticed there is no scent here. Not InuYasha's, not even the earth or trees… Can you make a barrier to hide us? Her Lady will be terribly weak and She fears an attack will occur when We least expect it."

"Yes… I can form a barrier." Kikyo said. "I built the Den InuYasha is resting in, I hope everything is to your liking, but I fear this Hanyou will not fit inside."

"I'm here to protect InuYasha and everyone here." Jinenji said, blushing a bit. "So if you'd like I could keep you company…"

She thanked him for his kind offer and Kaede followed Rye into the den with their supplies in hand…

The sun was just setting when the attack came, Naraku unleashed hordes of demons upon the village, in hopes of capturing InuYasha. The humans quickly gathered up the women and children, taking them to the Shrine and into an underground grotto that they had built many, many years ago in the event of a demon attack such as this. The female demons were also gathered with their children, being the stronger ones, they were going to protect the others against any that dared to attack.

Not long after a group of males brought InuYasha in, the pregnant male looked bewildered and startled half to death, but the women quickly got him settled once more in the furthest corner of the large room they were in on a nest of rags and blankets. Rye and Kaede were lead to his side to keep him calm and make sure nothing happened to his babies.

Meanwhile outside, demons fought viciously, clawing at each other, ripping their opponent to pieces as the humans set off traps and burned small bon fires of incense and herbs that affected certain kinds of demons, namely insects. This allowed Miroku to use his Kazana without fear of being poisoned, but he had to be careful never the less. A few demons jumped out of the way when Kouga ran through, hitting the breaks a few feet before the monk and growling.

"I haven't seen the Slayer… Please tell me she went with the women and InuYasha to the Grotto…"

"Yes, little Ayame said that Sango was standing guard with a few other women while the rest hid and tended to InuYasha. Rye-san and Kaede-Obason are with him as well." Miroku said, recalling seeing his lover escape with the others.

"Good… Ginta!" Kouga bellowed, seeing one of his Betas get smacked into a tree, the high pitched whine telling him he was badly hurt.

He dashed forward and protected the smaller male and growled viciously at anyone who came too close, but said nothing when a Pack Elder came and pulled Ginta up and into the forest. His eyes glared ahead, body tense. When the Elder gave a gruff bark, he growled in approval. Ginta was fine, only stunned. Transforming in to his demonic form, he howled before charging in and attacking.

It was madness to say the least, Miroku and Kouga leading the attacks since Sesshomaru hadn't returned yet. The village was set ablaze, blood soaked everywhere as the heavens darkened from the thick billowing clouds of smoke. Miroku blinked when thunder crashed overhead, lightning lighting up the sky a moment later. That been the only warning before rain fell heavily to the earth, blocking out the remaining Sunlight and putting out the raging flames, washing away rivers of blood.

Miroku growled as he unleashed his spiritual aura, the immediate area of about 30ft becoming purified and any demons unfortunate to cross his path were burned, if not killed instantly. Many of Naraku's demons shrieked in agony as humans ran behind him to catch their breath.

"Lord Miroku, they are too strong!" One village cried.

"I know, but we have to keep this up if we want to protect the women and children…" Miroku agreed, wishing that Sango was at least here to cut down the numbers of demons.

Each horde was bigger than the last and they were coming almost endlessly. Suddenly pain ripped through his side and he screamed in pain. The humans gasped seeing a young boy dressed like Sango holding a Chain and Sickle. The sickle had been thrown at Miroku, piercing his side.

"Boy! What are you doing!" A villager cried, helping Miroku once more, trying a thick piece of cloth over the wound to try and staunch the bleeding. "Attack the demons!"

"Stop… He's being controlled by Naraku… Kohaku, please you have to fight this!" Miroku begged, trying to breach the thick veil Naraku had over the boy's mind. "You know this isn't right! Please you have to stop-"

They all gasped when Kohaku spun in place, carving three demons with his sickle before calmly walking passed them. The Demons were on Naraku's side and yet he killed them without a thought.

"Head to toward the shrine and make sure no one, human or demon tries to get near the women and children… I have a feeling that InuYasha's about to give birth…" Miroku ordered, a sense of delight and dread mixing like water and oil in his gut.

They nodded, half the humans sneaking through the village towards the shrine while the other half jumped back into the fray. Miroku sighed and hurried off after Kohaku; he would try all he could to save the boy for Sango's sake…

Kouga yelped when Kagura's attack cut into his legs, removing the two shards of the Scared Jewel from them. He growled at her as she laughed, sending a tornado after him, but he dodged it and lunged at her, knocking her from her feather and pinning her down. But she snapped her fan shut and a blade popped out from the bottom and she thrust it into his side, between two of his rips, making him fall back howl in pain.

"Nice try, flea bag-" she jeered, but gasped when a ball of light smashed into the floor before her and she gasped seeing Sesshomaru.

"Witch…" He hissed, eyes bleeding to red as his handsome face began to contort and deform itself as his fangs grew, stretching his face. "He warned you…"

"I didn't tell him anything! I swear!" She cried out, barely escaping the deadly strike of his poison filled claws.

Sesshomaru did not let up, he charged after her, his claws getting closer and closer with every swipe before he finally raked them across her chest. She screamed in agony before unleashing a storm of tornados and taking the chance to flee the battle while she still had the chance. Sesshomaru roared in anger, managing to still the battle as everyone noted his presence before they began once more.

Naraku on the other hand glared at the godly being in white, cursing under his breath as he continued to search the houses for InuYasha. He had heard that Sesshomaru had been summoned away on business and would be gone for some time and that meant InuYasha was a sitting duck as well. But of course when he finally makes his move is when the arrogant lord returns.

He stepped into another hut and was assaulted by the scent of InuYasha. He breathed in the sweet and spicy scent, feeling his loins tightening a bit at the prospect of what his future would hold as soon as he captured the Hanyou. He searched the hut, but no sign of him, but he did pick up the scent trail and began to follow it. As soon as he was outside he caught the scent of Sesshomaru's human child and began to follow it, knowing that where the human child was, InuYasha was sure to be.

"Perfect…" he laughed as he quickly ran off into the dense forest, thinking with evil glee that he would break Sesshomaru and InuYasha once and for all…

Meanwhile, Jinenji and Kikyo sat outside of the burrow, listening to the pained whimpering coming from InuYasha. The sun had just kissed the sky goodbye with one final ray of light before darkness bled in. The stars shone brightly now that the moon was not there to out shine them. From inside the whimpers turned to cries and screams of pain before Rye walked out and shook her head.

"Soul Catcher, come." She said.

"Is he alright?" Kikyo worried her lip as Jinenji assured her he was fine sitting outside alone.

"She is fine… But we need another hand." Rye said as she led her back inside where a black haired human InuYasha laid gasping and moaning in pain.

Kikyo was stunned into silence when she saw that in place of the typical male InuYasha, it was a woman. She was small compared to the others in the room, her breasts though swollen with milk were still small, her belly looked almost 6x larger as Shippo, Sakura and Rin sat on the bed beside her, the girls braiding her hair and pinning up as the small Fox demon wiped her face with a cool cloth.

"It seems that Her Lady will have multiple pups and We need an extra set of hands. Wise Woman when you are ready." Rye said as she got on her knees beside Kaede.

After checking InuYasha, she confirmed her ready to push the first child out as Kikyo got a towel and handed it to Rye. Sango was read with a basin of water to clean off the child and place them in a basket lined with soft furs and linens to keep them comfy and warm. As soon as she was given the okay, InuYasha took a deep breath and pushed with only her stomach muscles. She kept this up until she felt herself spreading wider than she thought she should be allowed to and gasped in pain.

"Easy, InuYasha, It's merely the head… breathe and push!" Kaede soothed, placing her hand to catch the infant as it passed slowly, but surely from InuYasha's body.

InuYasha hissed and groaned, the pain was at unbearable levels, but she kept her mind focused on bringing her pups into this world. Time was slipped by and before she knew it the first cry of her eldest pup reached her tired ears. Shippo held a bowl of water to her lips as Rin and Sakura cleaned off sweat from her face and helped to move the babies as soon as the adults were done.

"T'is a bay, InuYasha… Alpha male." Kaede said holding up the bloody and wrinkly babe as he let the world hear his cries for the first time. Through all of that InuYasha saw the blue moon on his forehead and the small tuft of silver hair.

"Good… He's a strong one." InuYasha gapsed out before crying out as pain griped her once more, the next child was ready to be born. "Obaasan…"

Kaede quickly handed the babe to her sister, who held the infant stead for Rye to examine before handing him to Sango who cleaned him off and wrapped him in a deep royal red blanket and set him in the basket where Rin was watching over him.

"She needs more water…" Rye said, pointing to the jar of water in the corner. "We need to keep Her Lady hydrated."

Kikyo quickly sent three of her soul catchers to move the jar over as Kaede caught the second child that came flying from the mother, screaming indignantly at the cold air around them.

"A girl; impatient like her mother too." Kaede laughed holding up the black haired beauty as InuYasha smiled, though tired and twisted with pain, they could tell she was very proud of her daughter. A soft chuckle coming from the exhausted human when she noted the black puppy ears atop her daughter's head.

"I think we will have a bit of a wait…" Kaede sighed, when InuYasha showed no signs of the any other babies trying to free themselves from her body.

InuYasha sighed, leaning back into the nest, sipping at water and letting the others cool her down as she waited. Her stomach had dropped in size significantly after the first two were born, still she knew there was one more babe to be had. She soon fell into a light doze, recharging her strength to deliver one more.

Sango smiled as she took the dirty basin and went outside to dump the water and to inform Jinenji that InuYasha had two pups so far, one boy and one girl. The giant Hanyou smiled, handing her a salve he had been working on while he waited. He told her to have Rye rub it into InuYasha's birth canal when they were done delivering to help him heal up from pushing the babies out.

"Thank you-" Sango stiffened, she felt it, Naraku's evil presence. "No! This cannot be!"

Kikyo came from the burrow and ushered the Slayer inside, she took up her bow and summoned her soul catchers to her, illuminating the enchanting tree with a soft, but eerie blue glow. Jinenji moved himself to stand before the entrance to the burrow, blocking it from view and keeping anything that could slip through out. His eyes flashed red as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Jinenji, no matter what happens do NOT let Naraku near the tree." Kikyo ordered.

"But you'll die-"

"I am already dead…" Kikyo cut him off as a few of her soul catchers brought her a few more souls to keep her body well powered. "If I do not return by the time InuYasha's able to be moved, take him further up north, there is an old mansion that had belonged to a noble family some 200 years or so ago. It is massive so it should be complicated for anyone to navigate it. My Soul Catchers will create a barrier to protect all of you, do not worry."

Jinenji wanted to protest, but kept silent, nodding to the request and sitting down on the dirt under the tree as she walked away disappearing into the dark forest. He sighed as moss and roots began to move and cover both him and the entrance to the burrow, making it impossible to see him and the entrance.

Inside, Sango stood in the small door way, armed to the teeth with all her weapons and powders, she could see that Jinenji did something to the entrance and had heard that Kikyo was going off to face Naraku alone. InuYasha had wanted someone to go with her, but with in her new from and weakened state, she knew she needed more protection than Kikyo. Rye growled low, the sound vibrating out of frustration.

"Calm down, child." Kaede said, ever the calm one even when the situation turned bleak. "Our main focus is the child still to be born and healing InuYasha enough to move her away from here."

"She knows, Wise Woman, She knows…. But She senses that not all is well…" Rye sighed. "She fears that Her Lord will arrive too late."

Kaede said nothing, a grim expression on her face, but it quickly turned to alertness when InuYasha screamed in pain, her hands moving to her belly and throwing her head back to howl in pain. It seemed her last child was eager to come out of her now. Kaede slipped her weathered hand into the young woman's entrance and frowned.

"I think something is wrong… I cannot feel the child's head." Kaede muttered.

"WHAT!" InuYasha cried, eyes brimming with tears of fear and pain.

"Let me see…" Rye said, dropping her normal speech as she and Kaede switched places. "Forgive me, my child…"

Her clawed hand slipped into the stretched opening and felt around for the child and like Kaede has said there was no head to greet her hand. She felt it a bit more before she slid her hands out and wiped it off with a clean rag.

"It seems your final child will be born in Demon form, InuYasha-sama… this will be dangerous since you are currently human and cannot transform into a dog like Sesshomaru-sama can… If you will allow me to, I can cut the child out of you, but if not, I fear we will lose both you and the child."

InuYasha looked fearful before she set her face into a determined scowl.

"Cut him out. I don't care if it kills me, I want my children to live!" She hissed as Sango moved from the entrance to the bedside and gathered the three children who had come to help.

"Slayer, ask the Earth Boy for a salve to put on stitches." Rye said.

"Right away." Sango ushered the three up the stairs and to their surprise Jinenji's eyes peered at them from the mess of roots and moss before he smiled at them and made small openings to allow his hands to move and hand Sango a clay bowl with a numbing salve in it.

"Here… It will numb the area that needs to be cut and keep it clean. When Sensei is done stitching up InuYasha put the rest on to keep it clean and to prevent any new pain. When InuYasha's demon blood comes back, she will be as good as new and not a single scar." He smiled as Sango nodded. "The children will be fine. They can help me keep watch for any danger."

"Be careful." Sango bowed her head and dashed back down to help…

Kikyo walked outside of her barrier and pulled up her bow and an arrow. She notched it and waited. Time seemed to drag on, the wind tussling her hair in an almost playful manner before it suddenly stilled. She let the arrow fly, an aura of purifying light swirled around it as it created an almost bell like chime before it struck something and purified it. Slowly stalking forward, Kikyo came upon Naraku's white baboon pelt, but instead of the Hanyou, it was a wooden doll with a few strands of his hair wrapped around it with the arrow striking its heart.

"My, my Priestess Kikyo… You are either very brave, or incredibly stupid to face me alone." Naraku's voice taunted from the darkness.

"Show yourself, Naraku… Only a coward would hide and send his toys to do his dirty work. If you are as powerful as you claim to be then face me." She called out, her tone calm as the grave and her glare even colder. She knew that she would not be coming back from this fight, but at least this time when she 'died' she would be at peace.

She jumped away from her previous spot, floating almost elegantly away from the area as several tentacles burst from the ground, nearly spearing her through. She landed and held up her bow as if it were a shield and when more tentacles almost speared her, they burst and burned away due to the holy barrier she erected around herself. Naraku's laugh echoed around her as more of his tentacles attacked from all directions.

They would burst from the ground, shatter into spikes of hardened bone and earth and rain down from above her, swiping at her from the trees and bushes. And she easily dodged them all, protecting herself with barriers while trying to pinpoint Naraku's location. She had just landed on a tree branch when she was speared through the shoulder. Her scream of pain echoed into the dead silence of the forest before she was brought eye level to Naraku who sat on a tree branch grinning like a fat contented cat about to eat yet another pretty little canary.

"I grow bored of our game, Kikyo… I will not destroy for Onigumo's heart still longs for you, but I will use you to get to what I want." He purred cruelly as he caressed her pained face with one hand. "I know that there is a more powerful barrier further in the forest and it reeks of your power, Miko, but you will take it down for me and I will happily claim what is rightfully mine."

"Nothing was ever yours… Not I, not the Shikon no Tama and most definitely not InuYasha!" She hissed, grunting in pain as she felt the weight of her clay body pull at the bone of her shoulder, making her fear she would lose her left arm.

"So you know I am after the Hanyou… Yes, but do you know why?" He asked, smiling when she gave him a confused wince of pain.

He set her on the branch with him, allowing her to have some relief so she could remember these words. His other tentacles wrapped around her, pinning her arms and legs together as the one in her shoulder remained in place, but fell slack.

"I'm sure you know that if a demon and a human mate they produce a misshapen deformed offspring, correct?" He asked, though it was more rhetorical than anything else. "But these poor souls are usually rather powerful in their own right, but like everyone, they have a weakness, the time they become human… But did you know that Hanyou who are born with beauty are not as poorly treated as one that was born deformed?"

Kikyo shook head, wincing in pain when the motion jarred her shoulder a bit.

"Ah, well think of InuYasha… He's out lived most Hanyou, he has actually reached Maturity. Even if the Human parent or demon parent hides their child away in secret, they are normally killed off before they reach their first 100 years of age. InuYasha is a rarity in both his beauty and his status. He's powerful, able to best his brother, the Great Lord of the West, he's reached maturity, even with the delay of 50 years sleep thanks you both you and me. And to top this all off, he's the first Beta Hanyou."

"You are stalling…" Kikyo noted.

"Ah, forgive me, I was simply laying all the facts out… But no matter. As I said if a human and a demon can produce something like InuYasha out of the gods know how many, then what would a Demon and Hanyou produce? Especially if the parents are on the same caliber as Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha? Could you imagine the sheer raw beauty and power of those pups? But they would have a quarter human blood that could either make them or break them…"

Kikyo frowned her brow, she knew that InuYasha's children would be powerful and even good looking, but could human blood really dilute such powerful demon blood?

"Ah, I see you are starting to get it… But before you think any further, can you imagine what two Hanyous could produce together? We can make powerful pure humans and even more powerful full blooded demons… So if Sesshomaru's brats are going to be kings among demons, then mine will be gods!" Naraku hissed out with a laugh.

Kikyo's eyes went wide with the horrible thought of more monsters like Naraku running around before she glared and released her aura, burning Naraku and his tentacles. Said spider hissed and jumped away as she jumped to the ground, clutching her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"I will not allow you to harm or use InuYasha in such a manner!" She yelled as he snarled at her. "I will stop you here and now or die trying!"

"Then so be it! I was going to let you live, but now you can rot in the ground where you belong!" He bellowed diving at her as she pulled up an arrow to fire.

"Burn in hell, MONSTER!"

Kaede carefully settled the four babies into a carrier and strapped it to Sango's back as the demon slayer looked to Rye. The strange demoness had done her best to heal up InuYasha with Jinenji's help and medicines and the young human was good to travel, but not far. Once she had the human wrapped warmly, she picked her up with ease and nodded.

"Wise Woman, I think you should hide away from here. If that little piss ant got passed the Soul Catcher, then we are in grave danger. Earth Boy! Let us out!" Rye called up to Jinenji who began to move away from the entrance as Shippo grabbed Rin and had her climb onto his back. He was glad he had caught up in to his growth spurts or it would be impossible to carry Rin at the moment.

"We'll head back to the Village! We need to tell the other kids that InuYasha's safe! Not to mention, make sure Sesshomaru-papa doesn't find out InuYasha's not in the village." Shippo said.

"No-" Sango began to protest.

"Stop! You need Kilala more than we do! Besides it's a demon, a Hanyou and mini Miko, if we run into trouble, we'll be able to handle ourselves! InuYasha and the babies need more protection than us!" Shippo cut her off, taking on an attitude that suited InuYasha before his maturity.

Sango saw InuYasha in Shippo's harsh glare and couldn't help but smile and nod but tossed them each a pouch full of kunai and poisons.

"Get to the village and make sure everyone is alright. And if you run into Kohaku… just make sure he doesn't suffer more than he needs to." Sango mumbled, looking down.

The kids nodded before they took off, Sakura was a snake Hanyou and able to assume a half snake form which allowed her to slither quickly across the ground. With Shippo beside her, moving quickly and silently like the fox he was, Rin clinging to his back as they vanished from sight. Jinenji stood over Rye as she and Sango made sure the babies and InuYasha were fine once more before he picked them both up and raced off into the forest. Kilala following from the air as Kaede smiled and began her own trek back home…

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes had bled red hours ago, his mind was in an uproar telling him his mate was in danger, but no one had made it to the shrine where all the Betas, women and children were hiding in an underground grotto. But then again he hadn't spied Naraku either and that got under his skin worse than Myoga did.

"Lord Sesshoamru!"

Speak of the Devil and he shall come.

"Shocking you are here, coward." Sesshomaru hissed, slaying another horde of demons.

"Now's not the time! Hurry! Sango's brother is in the Grotto!" Myoga hissed.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide in shock before he let out a blood thirty roar and barreled through the battle. He raced through the village and fly up the shrine stairs to see the boy Demon Slayer facing off with the woman slayer, but something was off about her. She moved too quick to be human—

"Papa!"

He spun in time to catch Rin as she was flung from Shippo's back as said fox pinned down the other boy and Sakura grabbed the Slayer and pulled her back into the shrine.

"Don't kill him! He's got a Shard in his back!" Rin cried out as she climbed down and hurried to Shippo. "Shippo-chan told me that Naraku is using the shard to keep him alive and to use him against Sango-neesan!"

"But if you remove it, he'll die." Shippo told her. "And if we don't he'll go after InuYasha and might kill him because Naraku can make him do it…"

Sesshomaru sighed, thinking quickly before he felt Tenseiga pulse at his side. Drawing the sword of life, he nodded.

"Remove the Shard." He ordered Rin as Shippo looked ready to protest, but stopped seeing Tenseiga pulsing in his hand.

Shippo held Kohaku down as best he could, using his teeth he tore the suit he wore and bit into his back, opening a gash for Rin to stick her fingers in. She quickly found the dark glowing shard and plucked it from Kohaku's back before he could throw both her and Shippo off. His body went lifeless and Sesshomaru moved them out of the way as he quickly cut through the underworld imps that had been clinging to the boy since he had died to bring him to the afterlife. When he saw that they had all dispated he turned to Rin holding a now pink shard.

"What were you three doing outside of the grotto?" he demanded.

Shippo didn't answer him, only give him a haughty glare that reminded him of InuYasha.

'I should check on him and the pups…' He thought, forgoing his previous thoughts to interrogate his adopted children. He made to go into the Shrine but Shippo cut him off and glared.

"Are you stupid, papa! Naraku's out there and if I know him, he's probably hiding and trying to find out where mama is so he can capture him during all this chaos! Go back and fight!" Shippo demanded.

Sesshomaru twitched at being called stupid, but had to admit the brat was right. He squished down his inner demon's demands to discipline his pup and make sure their mate was fine. He turned and jumped back towards the village, he needed to smoke out Naraku and kill him here and now before something happened to his mate and pups.

Shippo sighed as he and Rin tended to Kohaku before dragging him into the shrine, but not down to the Grotto since they weren't sure if Naraku still held power over the boy or not. Rin then looked at her adopted brother and they both giggled.

"Papa's gonna punish us later, you know that right?" Rin asked.

"Well mama did say no adults were to know and Papa counts as an Adult too." Shippo pointed out and they giggled again before sighing. "I hope Mama's okay… They were very worried when Kikyo didn't come back…"

"I hope Naraku didn't hurt her… she was very nice." Rin said.

Shippo nodded, but jumped when a thumb sounded from the door and they stared with wide eyes as Miroku collapsed onto the floor before them. He was still hurt from Kohaku's earlier attack and with the Demons attacking him and slowing him down even further to get here, he was about ready to just drop and not get back up.

"Wh-what do you- you mean that…. Naraku went after… after Ki-Kikyo?" He groaned holding his side tightly, but it was of little help since he had bled too much already.

Shippo gasped and ran downstairs to get one of the women to treat the wound as Rin tried her best to help him inside and shut the door again.

"You shouldn't talk! You could die!" She scolded as she closed the doors and then pointed at him as Sakura's mother came to tend to the human. "He's bleeding a lot!"

"I can see that, little one. You two go downstairs and sit with InuYasha-dono! I keep an eye on this child and the monk!" She order as they did as told.

She turned to the monk and tore his robes, using them to cover the wound and stop the blood flow before she set to work cleaning it and wrapping it in bandages…

Sesshomaru had unleashed a Dragon's Strike, clearing the last of Naraku's minions from the village as everyone cheered and celebrated. But he frowned, where the hell was that bastard—

His eyes went wide when a pulse shook the air around him and he turned towards a beam of light in the forest before the wind blew past and with it was a mixture of scents. Among those scents was Naraku's and the dead Miko's. Snarling he took off after the scent, Kouga and many others following him as the others remained to protect the village. But before he could set foot into the forest Jaken came running up to him screeching his name all the while.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" He came to a halt a few feet from the stalled lord and quickly sucked in a breath to speak. "Myoga says that InuYasha is not in the Grotto!"

Everyone paled and looked to the lord who suddenly faltered and almost tripped at those words before he had Jaken in a death grip while his eyes bled red and a deadly aura crackled around him.

"It's true!" Myoga's tiny voice reached his ears from atop Jaken's head. The Kappa gagging for air but completely ignored. "The InuYasha in the Grotto is only a child pretending to be InuYasha! His hair's silver when it shouldn't be! Look up!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and where the moon normally should be, it was nothing by endless stars and his eyes went wide. InuYasha was human tonight! And he wasn't in the Grotto—

He dropped Jaken and took off, a war howl ripping from his throat as he took off towards Naraku's scent. InuYasha was all his mind could understand. His demon was raging, howling both in anger and in mourning because he didn't know if his mate was alright and what of the pup? Did that bastard cull the child!

He kept running until he jumped back as an arrow flew passed him. He halted and looked off to their left. They all followed his direction and out of the forest came Kaede. She looked at them with a worn, but happy smile as she noted that Sesshomaru was here at last.

"If ye are looking for InuYasha, keeping going… But ye best hurry… Naraku is quick and will catch up with them soon enough." She said pointing off to where Sesshomaru had originally been headed.

"Thank you, Elder." He said before taking off once more, but not before he ordered someone to look after her until they got back with InuYasha. The others quickly began to follow while the others doubled back, seeing as they could not keep up with such powerful demons…

Sesshomaru came to a pause yet again in a clearing that had a muted scent of purified engery, but what lay before him was a shattered clay doll dressed in Miko clothing. The others skirted around the area as he walked up to the doll and knelt beside it to see the face was that of Kikyo's but was cracked. Her eyes were closed, her face serene. In her hands was an arrow that covered a whole in her chest.

He could barely smell Naraku's foul stench on her and he growled, laying his hand on her head and nodding his head. She had died to protect his mate and in doing so earned his respect for her.

"Three of you carefully gather her and the dirt beneath her. When this is over and Naraku's head is mounted on my wall, she shall be given an honorary pyre." Sesshomaru promised, standing up, but blinked when a Soul Catcher floated over to him holding an orb in its legs. It's red eyes peering at him with a calm intellect before it slithered off into the trees.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he followed it. It seem it had one last order from it's late mistress to lead him to his mate. Kouga and his two betas were hot on his heels, the three wolves panted silently behind him as they followed the soul catcher to a tree and they paused. The air was thick with blood and Sesshomaru quickly recognized it and ran to the tree and disappeared under it. A moment later he returned clutching a soiled cloth that smelt of InuYasha's blood with the rancid smell of afterbirth.

"He's given birth…" He breathed and the three wolves perked up, their eyes shining with excitement before they widened and dulled with horror. "Shit…"

He knew what came through their minds because it went through his as well. The Catcher nodded, seeming to understand his unasked question before continuing on leading them towards the group of females…

Rye hissed, another tentacle had pierced her side, but she cut it off and yanked the severed piece out of her body. She then dipped her fingers in the blood and drew something on her stomach before she dropped to her knees and slammed her fists on the floors and snarled loudly, eyes a crazed demonic green. The Ground opened up into a mouth and snapped shut on Naraku, pulling him into its belly as she laughed cruelly and stood up.

It would not hold him long, but it gave her time to heal. She jumped into the trees once more, racing to catch up with the others. They had just barely made it to the valley before the Manor when Naraku had attacked, she had quickly passed InuYasha to Jinenji, the half Dryad turning into a mass of butterflies and took off faster. Sango on Kilala's back with the babies secured still to her back.

Smirking, she grabbed a ribbon from her hair she let it fly free, the beads clacking together as she leapt from tree to tree, eyes alight with insanity. She would not lose her cub again, yes she deemed InuYasha hers and as such she would unleash the devils of the Black Continent on Naraku if he dared to lay a hand on her. As she ran, the heavens grew dark as unnatural clouds rolled in and thunder roared over head, but the lightning was a hellish red and black. She could hear the drums of her home, beating strong, beckoning her to embrace her savage roots. She jumped away from three tentacles and growled.

"Hmm, I've never seen you before… what are you?" Naraku asked, appearing on a tree branch above her.

"She is Ryilia! Queen of the Savannah!" She stood proud, chin held eye, body radiating with the love for her home. "She is a Lioness!"

"Lioness? Never heard of that… tell me, are there other's of your kind?" Naraku asked.

"She is the last." She hissed. "She will die and no other shall come after Her. But She will avenge the Soul Catcher!"

He gasped when her hair shot up and at him, the beads turning into sharp knives made of bone, pinning him to the tree as Rye walked up to him, claws glinting malevolently in the darkness. Naraku gasped when she tore his throat out, but then he chuckled when yet another demon doll was destroyed.

"Clever." Rye growled, shaking her head.

She took off once more, her only bet now was to keep running and have him come to her. She smirked as several demons appeared around her, but she kept running the hellish lightning striking them and killing them instantly. She stopped on an edge, before her was a beautiful lush valley, with seemingly endless stretches of land.

The air here was calm and peaceful, but her bliss was short lived when she turned to block a tentacle only to have a crude looking knife shoved into her stomach. Coughing up blood, she gasped for air, her body going into instant shock before shutting down. She looked up at Naraku, his handsome face twisted into an ugly snarl as he pulled the knife out only to shove it back in deeper and releasing his miasma into her.

"It's a pity… I'd have loved to absorb you're powers, but I have bigger and better fish to fry." He sighed, almost sounding hurt that he didn't absorb her. "When you see Kikyo, tell her I said hello."

With that he shoved her off the edge of the cliff watching her fall into a river that ran rapidly before them. Snorting he looked across the expanse of land and smirked. He could see a towering mansion and there was no doubt in his mind he would find InuYasha there. He leapt in to the air, the wind carrying him on a cloud of miasma towards his prize…

Jinenji laid InuYasha down on the futon he found. He apologized that it was so old and dirty, but the tired human only smiled weakly and told him it was fine. She looked at her friend, who was carefully handing her the babies that demanded their mother's presence and milk. She nursed them two at a time and burped them when they were full. She set them up so she could curl around them and be able to protect all of them if need be.

"Jinenji; you are to protect InuYasha and the babies at all cost! Do not let anyone in." Sango ordered, pulling out her mask and tying it in place over her face before hefting her boomerang onto her back. "Kilala."

The Fire Neko gave a low growl as it walked beside its friend and master, both prepared to die to protect their friend when he was no longer a he and even weaker now from child birth. Even if InuYasha turned back into a man when the sun rose, he would still be too weak from the long hours of birth he went through just hours ago as well as having most of his energy and strength sapped from him during his pregnancy carrying four pups. Jinenji nodded his head, but jerked it up when the doors creaked open. Sango stood ready with her boomerang as Kilala roared in warning at the intruder. But when the doors were fully opened…

Sesshomaru growled, he could smell Naraku's blood in the air along with Rye's. He pressed forward still, vaguely noting the warpath that resulted in the wake of Rye and Naraku's battle. The gouged earth the rotten trees and putrid smell of decay only being briefly noted in his mind as he kept running. He soon broke the tree line, the Soul Catcher floating around him like it had Kikyo when she was alive. It nodded at the distant mansion and Sesshomaru's eyes widened with shock.

He knew that mansion, has seen it set ablaze the night InuYasha had been born, the same night his father begged him for his assistances and he denied him. The same night his father died for his mortal mate and his half brother. Mixed emotions ran through him like a violent monsoon, but they soon settled as he seemed to hold himself up in higher regard. Kouga and his packmates arrived behind him, looking into the distance as Sesshomaru calmly began to glow.

"Search the river… Ryilia's scent is strongest here… find her and take her back to the village." Sesshomaru ordered before he shot off in a ball of light towards the mansion.

As he flew to the mansion, memories can racing forward, voices over lapping until one stood out the most:

_"My pup, come here…"_

His father's voice. He raced through the mansion, spurred on by the memory of their last conversation before he passed.

_"I know you are still angry that I've taken a second mate, but please. Izayoi and I love each other and I still love your mother… I am not trying to replace her-"_

Sesshomaru scowled when his voice cut off his father, telling him that he was tainting their pure blood with that of a mortal. Gods above he had been so fucking blind.

_"Son, whatever poisons your mother as spilled into you, bleed them out and listen to me! Please, we are on the brink of war and I fear that your stepmother's in grave danger. The baby is due any day now and it would be hazardous to both of them if we move her. I'm going to the Summer Mansion to protect her. I trust you will lead the army to victory here and hopefully join us at the villa."_

Again he felt a stab, much like the first time when he refused to aid his father. The look of hurt and betrayal twisted his gut far worse than any pain or torture imaginable. The disappointment in his voice when he bid his son a farwell and a long healthy rule of their lands. He could smell the blood, sweat and tears as clear as day from the battle he fought in. Nothing could touch him, he was perfect as ever, not even a single hair moved from its place as he cut through the enemy army like a streak of moon light chasing away the darkness.

It had been a full moon that night. The battle ended when he crushed the general beneath a single paw, as if he were a mere ant before he took off to see how his father was fairing. Even if he had refused to help the human and the parasite she birthed, he would help his father because his father meant the world to him. But when he arrived, the mansion was set ablaze, his father's dying howls filling the air and there sneaking out of a small crack in the wall, was his human stepmother with a bundle in her arms.

He could slew her, but then what good would it do? His honor and his pride would not allow him to strike down a defenseless woman and her babe, it would be un-lord like of him to do so. But his father was dying in the blaze, but here we ran away from the man she claimed to love. Then he saw her stop, demons had spotted her and she quickly adjusted the bundle in her arms, throwing a hand up to cast a strong spell.

He watched in awe of the magic she used, creating enough light to turn night to day for only a moment and in that moment he saw the silver locks on the head of his younger sibling. He didn't recall much after that only standing on one side of the stream with Izayoi on the other, fleeing quickly into the night.

Sesshomaru's mind came back from memory lane and he found himself standing in the great hall of the Villa. Naraku was at the other end, banging on the doors, but not able to get passed them for some reason. He took a light sniff of the air and he could taste it, the magic that ran in Izayoi's veins was in the air. He smiled softly, even in death, she was formidable. He pulled out Tokijin, his demonic blade singing with the prospect of another victim to devour as Tenseiga pulsed at his side, telling him that its twin was nearby.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru called softly, his voice sounding like the boom of thunder in the grand hall, shaking the old and rotting stones and wood. Said Hanyou turned to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the large room.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Leave at once. You are not welcomed here nor will I allow you near InuYasha." He commanded, surprisingly being very level headed.

"And if I refuse to leave?" Naraku asked, watching the lord as he stood up taller, chin rising in arrogance.

"Then I shall have to force you. Now get out." He ordered, still his tone was soft, but boomed like thunder and held a bite to it that would frighten off lesser demons.

Naraku was not one of those demons, he foolishly turned his back to Sesshomaru and held up his hands to the doors before summoning a crystal that glowed a pretty blue light. It then began to hum, sucking in energy from whatever was shielding the doors before the barrier glowed a faint blue long enough for the demons to see it before it shattered like glass and Naraku made to enter the doors, but Sesshomaru had already moved, Tokijin cutting through the pelt Naraku always donned.

Said Hanyou glided through the air to land safely a few meters away from Sesshomaru. His normally smiling face was pulled into a deep frown as his blood red eyes glared at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru snorted, flicking his head to move his hair over his shoulder as MokoMoko-sama moved down from his shoulder to lay on the floor like a pile of fluff. For a long moment, they stared, neither daring to make the first strike, but silently taunting the other into action. And then Sesshomaru vanished from his spot, Naraku's tentacle stabbing into the ground where he had been standing just a moment before.

"Hm, I forgot you were a fast one, Lord Sesshomaru… but no matter. I will have InuYasha." Naraku stated, almost as if they were sitting down to afternoon tea rather fighting in the grand hall, destroying the already decaying structure around them.

"You are a fool if you think you can best me." Sesshomaru dodged three more tentacles, cutting them with Tokijin before using Tenseiga to block five more from piercing his body. "I will not allow you to touch InuYasha. I will die before that happens."

"Tell me, Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku jumped clear of the whip and bowed his head to the lord before he asked his question: "Why is it that you suddenly care so much for your half brother? Is it because his is pregnant with possible heirs to the Western Throne or perhaps it is because he's pregnant with YOUR heirs?"

"Think what you will, Naraku. But I will not allow you near them." Sesshomaru lunged, vanishing once more before he could be hit and whipping out Mokomoko-sama at Naraku.

When he had picked up the fur boa was beyond Naraku, but he never realized the demonic fur was a lot stronger than it looked. It constricted around him like a snake made of steel, preventing him from moving. Sesshomaru approached him, keeping a firm hold on the boa as he raised Tokijin to Naraku's throat, the blade singing all the more loudly in his hand as the tip rested on the trembling Adam's apple in Naraku's throat.

"This fight is over, Naraku. Leave quietly and you shall live; choose to remain or even dare to attack and I shall slay you where you stand." Sesshomaru warned him, pressing Tokijin closer to his throat before he moved it aside and with a tug, Mokomoko-sama was wrapped once more over his shoulder looking like a harmless decoration.

Sesshomaru then turned to walk towards the grand doors Naraku had been trying to get through before their duel. He had just placed his hand on the door when he turned quickly, only to be pierced in the chest by one of the bone plated tentacles petruding from Naraku's back. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp, blood bubbling up and spilling out like a waterfall as Naraku smirked.

"You're quite right, Sesshomaru… this fight is over and I will be taking InuYasha… But fear not, I'll make sure he understands his place is on his back with his legs spread…" Naraku laughed cruelly as he shoved the appendage deeper into Sesshomaru's chest.

More blood gurgled out of the stunned lord's mouth before Naraku pulled the tentacle out, making sure to rip the wound even more and smiled in sick glee when the once immaculate white Hakama and Haori were drenched a dark crimson within seconds and a rather sizable pool of blood now grew around the lord's feet.

Sesshomaru collapsed to his knees, his body going into immediate shock since this was the first time he had been fatally wounded, his one operating lung was about to burst, trying to fill itself with oxygen, but finding none as blood clogged the airways making him choke on it. He didn't even realize he was dying until his vision tunneled out and as it did so all he could see was InuYasha sobbing as he held out his hands to him, silently calling his name.

"Inu… Yasha…." He wheezed out falling forward onto the cold stone floor, eyes staring into nothingness…

Naraku threw open the doors and took a sniff at the air. He smelt it, Hanyou. He followed the smell through the maze like network of halls and rooms and came to a room that looked like time had not touched it. The doors were solid oak, painted a stunning black and purple in the shape of a black Orchid. The rest was white making the flower stand out even more. He placed his hands on the door and shoved them open.

As soon as he stepped through he was blinded by the sunlight and barely dodged the deadly claws of a female version of Sesshomaru. He smacked her away with a tentacle, pinning her down through a thight and a shoulder before sending four more at Sango, pinning the demon slayer behind her boomerang with the stone floor to her back. The Fire Neko was stabbed in the gut, causing her to shrink into her more docile form and try to curl up to stop the bleeding.

He launched another three bone tipped ones at the large Hanyou that attempted to attack him. Said half dryad caught the appendages and ripped them clean off of Naraku's body. Said spider hissed and glared at the bastard, about to attack again when a familiar, but somehow different voice cried out:

"Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!" He avoided the glowing claws of iron, but they cut off the limbs that had been pinning the two women down. "Naraku…"

He looked up, ready with a witty comment about InuYasha, but gasped when he noted that what stood before him was not the typical male InuYasha but a female one dressed in a red kimono. Her hair looked wild in twin braids, matted and tangled into a mess. Her eyes were narrowed as she stood with her arms crossed before her chest. He noted that InuYasha's breasts, though swollen with milk, were not overly large and nor were they too small, actually they were rather ample.

He could smell the scent of newborn all over her as well as the sweet smell of breast milk. It made him lick his lips as his eyes glazed over with lust. So this was why Sesshomaru was hell bent on protecting his half brother, or rather his half sister. She was very pretty and with that fiery temper, she would be a prime mate to some of the more powerful demons.

"Such a beautiful girl you make, InuYasha…" Naraku purred.

"Naraku… What did you do to Rye and Sesshomaru!" InuYasha demanded, her nose twitching at the faint scent of blood on him. The air inside the mansion was too stale and there was no wind to carry the scent more strongly.

Naraku blinked out of lustful daze and chuckled while he said, "The demoness fell from a cliff after I shoved blade into her heart and you dear big brother? He's lying in a pool of his own blood as we speak, dead."

The room shuddered in a sudden child before InuYasha launched at Sesshomaru with a war cry that could scare even the devil. Naraku's eyes went wide with shock before he suddenly had sharp claws gouging into his face. He grabbed one of the delicate wrists and twisted it, causing the wild banshee on him to scream in pain and rool off and try and pull free, but he held her wrist tighter, pushing on the back of her hand in warning that he would break it if she didn't submit to him.

InuYasha bared her teeth, one eye bleeding a demonic red as the other stayed normal, a deadly combination because she struck him, poison hissing within her claws. He let her go and jumped away as Sango threw her primary weapon, the boomerang cutting off the tentacles that had grown before she caught it and attacked with her katana, trying to hack off the bastard's head.

He avoided her easily, but snarled when the woman version of Sesshomaru struck him, her claws dug into his back and filling the wounds with acid. He smacked her with the back of his hand, knocking her away, but was crushed under Jinenji's great mass, the half Dryad turning his body into that of a heavy stone, pinning the spider under him.

"Get out of here!" He urged the three women.

InuYasha gathered her pups, setting them into the basket and hefting it with a hiss of pain. She was still tired and in pain, but she would fight to the death before she allowed Naraku to so much as even think of trying anything. She felt Sango sling an arm over her shoulders and the two quickly hobbled out of the room.

"Mizukai…" She called to the Sesshomaru's mother. "Will you come or stay?"

"Do not call me as if you are my equal, half-breed!" She hissed, but never the less followed after them. "My son is pathetic… he is no different from his foolish father."

"Say what you will, you bitter old crow." InuYasha sighed. "Sesshomaru has always been like father, more than he ever realized."

Sango smirked, InuYasha never met his father, but knew enough about him to defend both males while still managing to insult them, though the insult was subtle. Both fell in love with someone below their status and died for them. One of the pups popped their head up, letting out a soft howl and then whining. InuYasha turned her head to the small version of Sesshomaru's demonic form and then in the direction the pup seemed to be trying to get her to go in.

She turned them and headed that way, feeling Tetsaiga pulse at her side, almost franticly before the heavy scent of blood filled the air. Panic gripped her heart. She had thought the bastard was lying- no! She pulled from Sango and raced ahead, ignoring her pain and tiredness as her demon howled in mourning for their mate.

'Sess… Sess!' Her mind called. She pushed the doors to the hall open and gasped.

"SESS!" She dove to the floor, jarring both herself and the pups, all of them crying and whining as they sensed their mother's distress. "Sesshomaru!"

Mizukai and Sango hurried in and both flinched at the smell of blood and poison in the air. Mizukai avoided the blood that sizzled even as it began to harden and dry. InuYasha ignored the burning pain in her legs from the blood, moving the basket away from the blood puddle as Sango grabbed it and tried to calm the pups.

"Sesshomaru… Sess…" InuYasha called softly, moving his hair from his face, the once beautiful locks were tinged pink from his own blood as his skin was tainted by it as well, his mouth parted in as blood slowly trickled out of it, his eyes distant, but somehow still looking at her. She laid her ear against his mouth, no breath. She listened for his heart, but nothing. She saw the hole in his chest and almost whimpered.

"Get up, Hanyou!" Mizukai hissed, covering her nose. "You flesh is burning! It smells horrible!"

"Shut up." InuYasha ordered. No bite, no harsh sting or malice. Just broken and it shocked the demoness. "Let it burn… this is nothing compared to what my heart is feeling… You don't know this ache because you never loved anyone but yourself."

"How dare-"

"Did you mourn when father died?" InuYasha cut off her rant before it could start. "My mother mourned for him for five years. Five years she would look upon me with sadness and joy mixed in one. Telling me that I looked so much like him it sometimes hurt to look at me."

When silence met her words, she only lowered her head to rest on Sesshomaru's chest and felt her Youkai wrap around them, trying to comfort her, but not having the same effect as Sesshomaru's had. She set him done on the floor and leaned over the wound in his chest and began to flick it. The blood still burned her, but she healed as she was healing the wound in his chest. She wanted him to look perfect even in death.

By the time she was done, she knew she would not be able to speak or taste anything for about month or so. She didn't care, she kissed his lips and closed his eyes and stood. She grabbed hold of Mokomoko, the fur stained red, but still soft to the touch. The boa wrapped about her as if to offer comfort and it did. It had Sesshomaru's scent on it and it eased her enough to do what she was about to do next. She grabbed Tokijin, said sword didn't even try to repel her, and Tenseiga, who was silent.

"I will give these to my son when he's old enough to claim the throne." InuYasha promised, turning to walk away, but stopped. All three fang swords pulsed. Tenseiga vibrating in her hands and she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "But I thought only-"

"InuYahsa?" Sango asked, noting the swords strange behavior.

"Sesshomaru has always been the one to bring the dead back to life, so why—unless I'm to…" InuYasha slowly approached him, the vibration stopped before the sword began to pulse, like a heartbeat in her hands. Strong and steady, familiar even. She closed her eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru was still here. She felt him in the sword and raised it, but cried out when Naraku pierced her wrists with a tentacle.

Mizukai snarled and tried to free the Hanyou girl so she could save her son, but Naraku smacked her away. She growled. It seems all her time spent above the clouds, she'd grown quite weak. It was a blow to her pride. Sango threw a knife, cutting the tentacle as InuYasha fell to the floor and weakly tried to move away, her body trying to heal itself. She crawled to the basket and managed to cover it with her body, she felt her pups move under her, whining in fear as they sensed danger.

"Shh, little ones… Mother will not let you be taken from her…" She assured them, growling.

"That large Hanyou was a tough, but still no match for me… it seems the only challenge I've ever had was you, InuYasha." Naraku mocked as he walked over to her, kicking Sesshomaru's corpse on his way.

InuYasha snarled, ready to claw his face off again, poison hissing in her claws as well. She learned rather quickly that Sesshomaru constantly infused his poison into her blood stream as well as feeding it to her so that if any of the pups developed the potent trait it would not kill her or the other pups in the womb with it. She smirked, smearing her hands in the acidic blood before she unleashed the upgrade of one her first attacks.

"Poison Blades of Blood!" She roared, throwing her hand out, the five blades of acidic green blood provided her the distraction she needed and she stood up doing the claw version of the Wind Scar, gouging her claws into the stone and sending the five spears of earth at Naraku. "Gaia's Scar!"

Naraku grunted when he was speared through. InuYasha wasted no time at all, the small well of energy quickly running out. She grabbed Tenseiga from the floor and swung it through Sesshomaru's chest. Naraku in that instant, wrapped a tentacle around her waist, squeezing her tightly and laughed as he shook her a bit.

"What did you hope to accomplish with that?" Naraku laughed, as she spit at him, trying to hit him with Tenseiga, wishing she had at least Tokijin in her hands. The demonic sword at least cut the bastard's smug grin off his face if nothing else in her hands.

Naraku squeezed tighter, smirking as she dropped the Sword of Life, clawing at the bone plating on his tentacle as she tried to fight for air. InuYasha cursed, she was too weak, even in her natural form she was weaker than her human form. She could barely keep her eyes open, her vision tunneling as her lungs begged for air and her body begged her to submit and to stop fighting.

But she couldn't, the thought of Naraku touching her other than this made her stomach roil with sickness as the scared whimpering of her pups tugged at her Youkai to stay awake even if she died, she needed to stay awake!

"So stubborn…" Naraku sucked his teeth, shaking the fading Hanyou like a disobedient pup.

She hissed at him, fangs bared in a wide sneer as she held up a rather crude finger in his direction. He frowned at this and squeezed harder still, she was going to pass out any second now—

Jinenji tackled Naraku from behind, new deep gouges that would surely scar over danced across his arms and torso, his clothes all but gone. Naraku dropped InuYasha as Sango hurried to move the weakened mother out of harm's way. InuYasha ignored her own injuries in favor of her pups. Her three sons looked at her with bright golden eyes while her daughters orchid colored eyes stared off towards the corpse on the floor.

"My little ones…" They looked at InuYasha and she smiled, kissing teir heads and nuzzling them. "We need to go."

They all burrowed down, the two demonic born pups, circling their older siblings, managing to hid them under a blanket as Sango hefted the basket and then helped InuYasha to her feet. Mizukai, who had remained off to the side during the mminor battle between InuYasha and Naraku, quickly took the hanyou's other side. Her silent grumbles of bathing and burning her kimono later being mostly ignored.

"No you don't!" Naraku hissed, smacking the hulking Hanyou off to the side, smirking when he shrieked in pain, the sickening crack of bone filling the silent air. He shot out three of his tentacles, one pierced and pinned Mizukai down to the floor through her shoulder as the other two wrapped about InuYasha and Sango, pinning their arms to their sides and the pups whimpered loudly.

"No!" InuYasha screamed when Naraku pulled Sango to him, turning her so he could look at the children that InuYasha birthed. "No! Stop! I'll do anything, please don't hurt or kill my babies, please!"

Naraku froze; anything, she says? He smirks at her sending a wave of ice down her spine as he pulls her close to him. He cups her chin, seeing the defiance at war with the submission as well as the hate and fear swirling in her eyes like a thick rich stew. He pulls her in for a kiss, watching her grimce and try to pull free, but at the same time hold still so he would not harm her children. But before his lips meet hers, they kiss a hand that is tainted with poison and blood.

He opens his eyes to glare at the hand only to pale when he sees the twin marks of magenta on the arm as well as the red moon between them stating that he was mated. He knew it was a 'he' for only one male he knew of bore those marks and following the left arm up to the shoulder and up to the neck and finally onto the face of a calm as ice Sesshomaru.

He pales even more to see he's holding Tetsaiga in his hand when before he could not. The gleaming fang long and deadly, pulsing with power in his hand. He throws Sango, Jinenji quickly catching her and the pups before making sure they were fine, and he throws InuYasha, the weakened female yelping when she hits the floor hard and collapses as soon as she pushes herself to her hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru… You're dead…"

He said nothing, merely cocked his head to the side, his solid red eyes staring at him with nothing in them, no emotion at all with no pupils to tell if he was even looking at him. Naraku backed up, in an attempt to put space between them and even release all of his demonic energy, but Sesshomaru didn't blink, nor flinch, nor seem to be aware of what was happening around him. Mizukai ripped the tentacle out of her shoulder, running to her son's chosen mate and grabber her roughly around the waist as she barked at the other Hanyou to follow.

As soon as they disappeared from the room, Sesshomaru seemed to snap into attention and looked around as if he was not sure he was standing where he was. It was like looking at a newborn pup open his eyes for the first time and is curious as to what is this world outside of the warmth of his mother's belly. Naraku's greatly unnerved by it. Sesshomaru looks like a child, a lost child.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he calls, the 'pup' looks to him, head cocking to the side once more before he walks over and sniffs at him.

He holds his breath, eyes wide, face growing even more pale when Sesshomaru NUZZLES at his neck and whines as if seeking comfort from him. Sweat races from his brow to his chin, his body is strangely hot and cold all at once. This was not what he expected. When Sesshomaru noted no comfort would come, he whimpers and pulls away, head hanging like a scold pup, his tail, as fine and beautiful as his hair, tucking between his legs as he hunches over to appear small.

"Sesshomaru…" Naraku calls once more, reaching his hand up to pet the hair on top of his head. But as soon as his hand touches, Sesshomaru lashes out, snarling and growling, drooling thick rancid drool.

He jumps when the saliva drips and burns through the stone like a hot knife through flesh. Poison hisses in his claws as he attacks. He's too fast for Naraku to follow, his eyes searching only see him too late. His spines are ripped from his back, poison filing their holes and burning faster than his body could heal. His face is scarred over, his chest craved open and then it stops.

Sesshomaru stands hunched over, arms dangling like dead weights in the air, he's calm once more. Then he walks over to where he dropped Tetsaiga, calmly picking it up and the fang flaring to life in his grip. Next he grabs Tokijin, the demonic sword singing in its master's grip. Tenseiga lays on the floor where InuYasha had dropped it, humming in pleasure. Its owner was alive and well.

Naraku gasped as the poison raced through his body, coughing up blood while he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Bastard…"

"Do not compare Us to you, Onigumo." Sesshomaru said, his head still bowed, but his frame now straight as a line, his arms holding the swords with ease. "We do not attack the weak, nor do We attempt to steal what we desire, but cannot have…"

"Then all this time when you've wanted Tetsaiga-?"

"Simple sibling rivalry… Our mate was dominant in personality and it tricked Us often." He stated, a soft airy laugh escaping. "But it is that dominant personality that We love most. Our mate will not bend so easy even if the odds are against them."

"NNot so easily bent? Do not make me laugh! She was willing to let me us her as a whore!"

"For the safety and lives of Our pups… If We were them, We would do the same… Never mistake a mother's intention… they are shrewd and they are clever… We are only there to protect them."

Naraku growled, coughing up blood before he formed several tentacles and fired them at Sesshomaru, but said appendages withered into nothing before they even touched the Demon. Tokijin sang loudly, humming in tune with Tenseiga as both he and Tetsaiga were hefted high. Naraku's eyes widened in horror, he turned to flee, but it was too late. All he heard was the roar of a Dragon and an angry Dog before his body was ripped into the same nothingness, not even his aura survived.

His fading thoughts were of what could have been had he taken what was his sooner…

Sango gasped as she felt a shift in the air before the mansion they hid in crumbled into nothingness far behind them. InuYasha sat upon the warm grass, her eyes wide with awe and wonder as out of the rubble rose a great dog to howl his victory to the four winds, letting all who would hear that he was victor. Mizukai snorted, though a small twitch of her lips said she was proud of her son. She then turned into a ball of white light and shot off into the sky once more, she had seen all she needed it was time to return to her paradise and her prison.

Jinenji clapped his hands and cheered, happy to sense that the earth beneath his feet no longer felt sick and poisoned. His toes turned to roots and rooted him deep into the home of his father and the resting place of his mother, feeling the earth fill his body with clean energy. The pups sat in their basket howling and yipping in happiness before they began to demand their mother's attention.

InuYasha merely laughed as she fathered two and with a bit of work set them to her breasts where they suckled happily, every bit of herself and Sesshomaru. She turned her head when Kouga called to her. She smiled and saw he had Rye draped over his back, the demoness from the Black Continent was unconscious and had been treated for injuries.

"InuYasha! Are you alright…" He trailed off when he saw that the silver being before him was not male but rather female. "You've turned into a woman…."

"I had too… I cannot become a dog or wolf to birth so I had to become a woman…" InuYasha laughed. "And seeing as it's now daylight and that I'm still a woman, I guess until the pups no longer need the milk from my bosom do I turn back into a man."

Kouga blushed, it seems InuYasha's personality changed with the body because he's never heard such angelic talk from the male's mouth. He shakes off his shock and lets Jinenji see to his teacher while they wait for whatever is they are waiting for. It didn't take long though. A ball of light landing before them and Sesshomaru in his half naked and Wildman glory appeared. InuYasha had to bit her cheek least she lay on her back and spread her legs for him so soon after birthing, but the scent, the power and the sight of him was just….

"InuYasha, do you mind letting me have him some night?" Sango whispers into her ear, her face a brilliant red and her chest heaving as she tries to calm her racing heart.

"I'm afraid, that he is mine alone, Sango… But I'm sure we can have a threesome." InuYasha shamelessly states making the poor mortal turn a dark red and squeal as she turns to hide her face from sight, but her scent of arousal is not hidden so easily.

Sesshomaru merely snorts, Tetsaiga and Tenseiga held together in one hand while Tokijin is slung into the remains of his obi. He approaches his mate and drops to kneel before her and their lips meet in a sweet fiery kiss. Sesshomaru pulls away and looks at her with blazing red eyes before his eyes drop to the two pups at her breasts.

"Three boys and one girl, my Alpha… Look there at the younger pups." She shifted her head only a little to indicate her youngest pups, the twin demonic pups looked up at their father with shining red eyes and pure white fur.

"Kuromaru…" Sesshomaru growled, caressing the smaller pup, making him bark at the sound of his name. "Suna…" was the name given to the to the other pup as his hand caresses the baby soft fur.

InuYasha nodded and smiled when her eldest son and daughter released her nipples to yawn loudly and snuggle close to sleep. Sesshomaru takes his son, holding him above his head, an exact image of himself. The pup glares down at him, mouth firm and eyes daring his sire to remove him from the safety of his mother's aura. Yes, the boy was his heir and will be his bane in the years to come.

"She wishes his name be Nubia…" Rye's voice sounded from behind InuYasha. "She has always wanted a grandson named as such… Regality in all its wonder and beauty, yet belies the danger and true power of a ruler."

"Nubia…" Sesshomaru breathed the word, his pup barking in confirmation of accepting his name. "Even if he disagreed, His pup accepts the name and will refuse any other given to him."

Said pup just howled and everyone smiled. It seems the war for Dominance has begun. Sesshomaru set him in the basket as he moved to take his daughter, but InuYasha slashed him across the face, eyes red as death and as mad as the ghouls of Nightmares.

"My daughter will not be named by you!" She hissed.

"…" Sesshomaru turned his head to face his mate and smirked at her. Such a feral minx, she is lucky he cannot touch her for four months to come, but he would have her again. "You wish to name her after the Miko…"

"It's only fair…" InuYasha affirmed, nodding her head as her eyes dared him to deny her.

"Kikyo she shall be…" Sesshomaru nodded as said girl looked up at her name and giggled as she was picked up by her father and held to his chest. She sniffed him before licking his chest and drifting to sleep.

InuYasha pulled the other two pups to her, the canines latched on with vigor and she laughed softly, as Sesshomaru covered her shoulders with a blanket so her breasts weren't so bare.

"She thinks there will never be a quiet day from now on." Rye laughed dryly, though the humor lighting her voice told them she would not mind the noise. "Boy of the Earth, carry Her… She's too weak to stay awake much longer."

"Of course Sensei…" Jinenji laughed as she dropped like a rock to sleep, her deep purrs telling them she was indeed sleeping and not dead. Kouga laughed out of relief before he looked to the clear sky and howled.

Naraku was finally dead and his friends were safe and sound. Sango laughed as she watched the three wolves jump onto Sesshomaru and get him to roughhouse like a pup. InuYasha blinked and looked up when a familiar roar met her ears, and sure enough there was Kirara coming in for a landing and nuzzling Sango to death. They had nearly forgotten about the Fire Neko, but then again they were more focused on getting away from Naraku than to worry what happened to the cat after she was attacked by Naraku.

InuYasha smiled, her pups had finished eating and they were all named, laying them all in the basket she stood to heft it, but Sesshomaru beat her too it. He transformed into a horse sized dog and laid down before motioning her onto his back and as well as the slayer. Once both women were on his back he carefully picked up the basket and jumped into the air. Kouga and the others set off on foot towards the village…

Miroku was in full blown panic, Shippo and Rin had caved when the fighting had stopped and InuYasha hadn't come back, so they told him everything. Jaken scolded the children until first light and then ushered them off to bed, knowing they were all tired and scolding was doing nothing since Shippo ignored him and Rin tuned him out, though made it seem she was paying attention. Sakura just blinked, never before having been scolded and found it… odd.

Kohaku was still passed out and under Sakura's mother's heavy watch, so it was one less issue to worry about. Kaede was out in the village supervising the second pyre for her sister; a warn, but mischievous smile was on her face. When Miroku found out she had helped deliver the pups for InuYasha he proceeded to scold her for about a minute before he gave up when she smiled impishly at him and chuckled as he paced like an agitated tiger who has his tail yanked on.

"Kouga's back!" Shouted a wolf demon before out of the forest burst three wolves and one dryad half demon.

Everyone cheered as they came into the village, Jinenji going to lay his teacher on a pallet that was laid outside before he gathered up his tools and began to heal the wounded and the sick. Kouga was dog piled by his tribe as joyous howls filled the air before Sesshomaru landed, Sango jumping off his back and going to grab the basket that held the four sleeping pups as Sesshomaru allowed inuyasha off his back before turning back to normal.

Jaken's piercing shrieks soon filled the air as he panicked about his lord's horrible state of dress and the blood staining his hair. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes and punt kicked the kappa between two houses and a random Hanyou just holds up his hands signaling he scored. InuYasha laughed as he growled out his own laughter, the three blades at his side humming in harmony. Grabbing the basket from Sango, Sesshomaru led his family to their temporary home to get some much deserved rest…

~A few weeks later~

Sesshomaru sat on the tree stump on the top of the hill watching Shippo and Rin play with the other children. Rye, who had recovered after a week long nap, told him that InuYasha was correct in her theory about her sudden gender change. So until the pups were weened from her to more solid foods, she would remain a woman, so he had about a year or two of having a female inuyasha to warm his bed.

His ears picked up the sounds of Sango's angry voice followed by a sound slap before he saw her dragging her brother away from the lecherous monk. He smirked, no wonder his brother was never bored, the Ningen were rather entertaining. His mate was a few yards from him on a soft fur blanket with the pups letting them lay on the fur and enjoy the open air and sunlight, the elderly Miko sitting with her, chuckling at the curious puppies that kneaded at her old body and sniffed her scent, letting out barks of confusion.

The wolves were all around, Kouga seemed to be a permanent shadow to his healer, it seems he took a fancy to the older demoness and she was not denying his advances. He chuckled darkly at the madness the wolves would soon have to put up with, though she would remain his healer and his advisor. The others were all repairing the damages done, burying their dead and just enjoying the clean air now that Naraku's evil was banished to hell where it belonged. He closed his eyes for only a second before they snapped open.

"INUYASHA!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the modern Miko. She stormed her way through the village yelling for InuYasha until she spotted a familiar pair of ears and grinned wickedly.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled, but InuYasha merely flinched, ears pinning back out of reflex.

She frowned, letting loose another round of sits, but still InuYasha remained sitting, back to her, but the ears were pinned back in a familiar fear. She screeched making many humans and demons alike cover their ears and hiss in discomfort. The sound upset the pups and they began crying and whining loudly.

"What?" Kagome gasped and ran to the blanket to see InuYasha tending to two four babies, two humanoid ones and two demon ones. "You had the babies?"

"What does it matter?" InuYasha growled, ears flicking up slightly from fear to anger as she gathered her litter close and growled.

"Bad dog!" Kagome scolded, pointing at her feet as she spoke to him as if he were a domesticated pet. "Stop that at once!"

Sesshomaru watched from his place at the stump, eyes that insane mix of red and gold, his body taught like a bow string and ready to fly free and main, murder and bury the bitch. He stalks forward, silent as Death. When his shadow looms over his mate, Kagome jumps and looks up at him with fear when she sees the crazed eyes.

"Wench." He growled; his tone soft and barely above a whisper.

"Kaede! Do something!" Kagome whined, backing up from Sesshomaru, but not too far. "And why won't InuYasha budge when I command him to Sit?"

"Because, ye stupid girl, I removed his collar and took away your leash on him… Though I don't think InuYasha likes being called a He, now that he's a she…" Kaede said vaguely, looking to the young mother to her side.

Kagome looked at InuYasha's neck and sure enough the beads were gone. But then she noted something about InuYasha's neck area before her gaze dropped down to see a not only a beautiful form fitting Kimono, but also that InuYasha had a decent set of breasts. She blushed before she pale and flushed once more, but this time in anger. She let out a scream, startling everyone before she lunged at InuYasha.

Said Hanyou quickly tossed the pups in her arms up, Sesshomaru catching them with Mokomoko-sama and gathering them close, as Kagome jumped onto his mate, grabbing at her hair and yanking on it. InuYasha hissed, not from pain but from the fact she was going to have to sit before the mirror again and re do the complicated "French Braid" as Kagome once called it. She sighed, after letting the Human assume she was winning and simple picked her up and tossed her off.

Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep a laugh from escaping, his mate looked like she had just had wild sex with the way her hair looked and the way her Kimono was crumpled. He was a bit peeved that the gift he gave her was ruined by the wench, but smiled when his mate stood up as she would when she was a man, back straight, chin high and arms crossed into her sleeves as she gave an irritated huff of air.

"Honestly Kagome… I'm glad I'm stuck like this… I have better understanding of why you are so bitter." InuYasha said. "Ever since you came here, you've been complaining about how we are barbaric and uncivilized. That you're glad no Youkai or Hanyou exist in your time. Here you're of great value because you are 'pretty' and you're a powerful Miko who can sense the jewel shards, but that's all you're worth."

"Kouga said he wanted to mate with me!" She hissed, smiling smugly.

"And he only said it because he wanted to keep you with him so he could find all the shards of the Shikon Jewel so he could make a wish on it once it was complete. And once that happened, he would have dumped you back with me saying some snide comment about not wanting a dog's leftovers and leave." InuYasha sighed, rolling her eyes as if she could see that happening this very second if all that has happened in the last several months hasn't happened.

"But you love me!" She cried.

"I thought I did.. Honestly the only thing you and Kikyo have in common is this little notion that I loved you both as a lover. No… Kikyo…. Kikyo reminded me of my mother so naturally, after years of abandonment I clung to her as tightly as I could, but she confused my affection for love so when Naraku attacked us both, our bond was easily severed like a think string cut by a knife. I stole the jewel, after feeling the betrayal and Kikyo bound me to the tree. She looked as equally hurt as I did and I remembered asking her why before sleep took me."

"So if you loved her as a child would a mother then what about me! All those times you protected and saved me, held me close!" Kagome demanded. "When those demons tried to rape me, or that little monster Naraku made tried to steal my heart! Why did you save me if you didn't love me?"

"I did love you, but that love quickly died and turned to tolerance. You kept abusing me with those damned beads! I'll admit that during the first few months of our travels, I really would have just killed you and taken the jewel, and later the shards, and would have left. And those times I did deserve those 'Sits' but when you sat me 8 times in a row? All because you had to take a test?"

"You tried to plug up the well! I needed to go home! You wouldn't listen to reason so I had to do something!"

"But 8 times! I was holding a boulder over my head for god's sake woman!" InuYasha yelled. "I got lucky it only destroyed my back and not killed me. I got even more lucky when my spine regrew itself I wasn't paralyzed! If I couldn't move I'd have had Kaede fed me Nightsahde until I was good and dead!"

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"And it didn't stop there. When we met Shippo and he stole the shards from us, you sat me even after he rooted me with those buddah toys of his!" InuYasha hissed. "Then you sit me when we met Miroku-"

"You were going to kill him!"

"No, you moron, I was going to punch his lights out, take back the shards and leave, but no… you had to go and sit me and treat him for the injuries he caused himself." InuYasha growled recalling the villagers that had gathered around afterwards to try and subdue her and even mocked her while the humans rested in the Inn since Hanyou weren't allowed.

"Details, details! They aren't important." Kagome waved them off, scoffing indignantly.

"Details are everything! When we met Sango, you sat me as well!"

"You were going to kill her!"

"Hello! I'm half DEMON! She's a DEMON SLAYER!" InuYasha screeched, tugging on her hair in frustration before she forced herself to pace so she wouldn't lash out, a habit she painfully developed because of Kagome. "She was out to kill me, I fought back out of instinct and you sat me!"

"She was injured and dying!"

"Did it ever occur to you that she WANTED to die?" InuYasha asked lowly, eyes down cast remembering the talk she and Sango had a couple of days ago when she finally pulled herself away from Kohaku's side. "She watched her father and brother and many others from her village die before her, she was almost killed in the attack as well, but she lived. Her village was destroyed and all she wanted was to die to be with her family again. I'd have given her a death she wanted!"

"How could you say that!"

"She wanted to die, Kagome! Don't you understand? Me just killing her wouldn't have allowed her peace, she wanted to die fighting so she could at least have something to tell her family when she joined them in heaven! But no, you had to sit me and get in the way! You treated her and she was torn between committing suicide and fulfilling her debt to us for saving her!"

Everyone looked to the Slayer who didn't even try to hid her shame. Miroku simply wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. She smiled at him and then nodded to InuYasha. Kohaku watched with die eyes and concern as InuYasha and Kagome had their fight and because the beads were no longer there, Kagome couldn't get him stop like she normally did.

"Tsk, suicide won't get you into heaven!" Kagome yelled.

"And neither does being a cold hearted bitch." InuYasha growled. "The abuse built up from there. Every other fight with Sesshomaru, you'd sit me into the ground until I couldn't move! Did you ever realize you were causing me internal injuries that weren't healing because every time I tried to heal up, you'd either scold me for eating raw meat or sit me again because I disagreed with you?"

"What?"

"I'm half demon! Only once a month am I human!" InuYasha yelled. "You only treat me with respect or really love and affection when I'm human! But as a Hanyou or a Youkai, you try to lord over me as if I was a domestic pet misbehaving!"

"But those times when you turned demon, you'd have killed us! I had to sit you!"

"Yes, but once would have been more than enough, especially since I hit my head off of a rock last time! You but me in a coma!" InuYasha yelled at her. "We've been traveling around for years hunting down Naraku and the Shards and I've put up with your complaints, your insults and your abuse because as Pack Alpha it was my job to protect everyone. While you Sango, Miroku and Shippo slept I was up all night. I never got much sleep! I was always tired, weak from the lack of a proper diet and you enforced the same on Shippo! He was so tiny for so long I feared that he may never grow! But look at him now! He's as tall as I am! Hell he's filled out nicely as well! His Youkai is catching up faster because he has a proper diet and is getting the things he needs because Sesshomaru is giving it to him! He can hunt, he can fight with more than his magic and he's even getting tutored to understand the way of the lands and how to act as a peacekeeper and undergoing training to be a warrior for our clan!"

Shippo smiled as InuYasha as Rin squeezed his hand. Sakura giggled as her mother hissed a laugh. This was getting interesting. Sesshomaru stood behind his mate, pups in hand and couldn't be more proud or turned on than he was at this moment, too bad he couldn't take her. He was counting down the days until he could take her to his bed once more.

"That means nothing! I'm the only one who is important!" Kagome suddenly bellowed.

"What-"

"To be honest the only reason I helped the others was so they could help me! And they did, Miroku would protect us when we went to the Inns, putting up wards to allow us a good night's sleep! Sango was also useful in killing off unwanted demons and even Shippo provided a good use as bait or a distraction. As long as they protected me and you protected me, I didn't care if they got killed or not!"

Everyone fell into a stunned silence, inuyasha actually fell over, plopping down onto her romp as she stared at Kagome, her vision going out for a second as she was able to pick out new details in her memories, seeing how at instances where they thought they would lose someone and she took the extra injury to save them. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach.

"I'd have dumped you for Sesshomaru, but it seemed he was hell bent on killing you and me so I kept you close because it was easier to throw you at him than risk getting killed myself-"

Everyone gasped when the slap landed. InuYasha glared at Kagome, hand still held in the air from where she slapped the girl. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes and she shook with fury. Kagome gasped as InuYasha then grabbed her by the hair, dragging her along the floor. Everyone threw rocks and sticks. The kids found mud and some horse droppings flung them at her. Demons spit and clawed at her. Everyone was furious. Kaede shook her head at the girl before she handed Sango the other two pups and followed behind the mob to see what InuYasha was going to do.

They came to the well and Kouga was digging through her bag, tossing everything that was in it into the well before he pulled out five vials full of shards and let out a triumphant howl. Then Rin came up to Kagome, dodging the kick aimed at her and pulled the necklace with the large chunk of the shard off of her as well.

"You can't do this to me! You need me!" Kagome screeched.

"No. They have me." Rin said. "You're tinting the shard to a dark color much like Naraku had done… You're no longer pure in body or in aura. You've hurt so many and are selfish and cruel. I will find the other shards and when the jewel is complete, I will make sure no one can use it again, not even you."

Rin then skipped away, dodging yet another kick, to Jaken's side and the Kappa looked so proud of her. It seems she learned something from his constant rants and tirades. InuYasha nodded to Kouga who tossed what was left into the well as he grabbed some planks of wood and held them in his hand. InuYasha threw Kagome to the base of the well and loomed over her.

"This is goodbye… If I make it to the Modern Era, don't expect to see me around… I'm pretty sure by then I'll be able to hide in plain sight. And don't try to find me either nor my children or their children or their children. We are demons and we'll live for a very long time to come." InuYasha said lowly. "So don't be surprised if those that you think are humans are actually human."

Kagome looked ready to burst, but before she could InuYasha kissed her on the lips softly, stunning her. The kiss lasted only three heartbeats and then it was over. InuYasha pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"It's like kissing Naraku…" InuYasha spit at the floor while shoving a shocked Kagome into the well, the familiar pink light engulfing her before Kouga placed the planks over the well and Ginta with Hakkaku nailed them into place. Miroku and many other monks and priests placed wards around the edge of the well while Rye placed a barrier of over it. The well was to never be opened again.

InuYasha looked at her mate, who stood behind her with two of four pups in his arms, a gentle look on his otherwise impassive face as Shippo and Rin ran over to them, followed by Sango with the other two pups, Kohaku and Miroku. The three wolves joined them and all at once they hugged her, knowing that she was hurting something fierce and was trying to hide it behind a brave mask. The others slowly bled out of the clearing to head back to the village and begin backing, it was time to head back to the West.

InuYasha broke down in the group hug and sobbed herself to sleep in the warm embrace of her dysfunctional family. Sesshomaru sat with her until the coach pulled up, everything was packed and ready, Jaken sat on the bench behind Ah-Un and the others got the kids and InuYasha into the coach, though Sesshomaru sat with them this time, not wanting to have anymore repeats.

Soon music and laughter filled the air, the procession has started and all would know…

They traveled for five days, Going to every village so all could see the procession before they finally made back to the Town just outside of the castle and everyone was standing on roof tops and in the streets, packed tightly together to try and see the procession. The humans and Hanyous were greeted with open arms as the demons all cheered and laughed, some being greeted by family and friends, but it was the coach that had everyone's attention. They could smell the newborns, can sense the strong deadly aura coming from Sesshomaru.

They all fell into step behind the couch until the gate of the castle where only the royal family and their friends were permitted to pass. They would then wait for the Presentation of the Heir to find out how many pups were born and who would replace Sesshomaru one day. In time they waited, a grand party was thrown, those that were present at the birth and final battle with Naraku told the story as if it were an epic ballad, everyone was awed at hearing about the fighting, others were sad to know they lost some good people.

But no one knew what happened with Naraku or where InuYasha gave birth since they discovered that the kids, the crafty little brats, helped InuYasha go into hiding to birth her children away from the fighting. But everyone had their theories and speculations. It took five days before everyone was gathered into the grand hall of the Western Palace.

InuYasha sat before them all dressed in many layers of kimono, hair don into a French braid once more but had red and pale yellow flowers carefully woven into the locks as Shippo and Rin were dressed in just as lovely. Sesshomaru even donned a black Hakama and Haori with white and gold flowers decorating the sleeves, collar and back of the Haori with his armor over it, Mokomoko draped over his shoulder with Tokijin, Tetsaiga and Tenseiga at his side.

The pups were all dress in little white kimonos, laying in a basket beside their mother. Sesshomaru called for silence and began telling everyone of the night the pups were born. He had gotten the whole story from InuYasha, Sango and Rye about what happened and he was now retelling the details to his people. Many mourned in silence while others went into shock that Lady Mizukai came down from her castle to help a Hanyou.

Everyone went into shock when Sesshomaru admitted to being killed by Naraku, but was brought back to life by InuYasha before he fought Naraku one last time and finished him off in one fatal blow. Then he told them about the Miko that use to travel with InuYasha and how they banished her, warning everyone who came across the sealed well to never go near it. The girl had been a threat to his pups and was a menace to them all he would not allow her to come back and try again to destroy them.

Finally, he began the naming ceremony. First was Shippo, but because he was adopted, he was to be made a strong warrior and advisor to one day protect Sesshomaru's heir. Next was Rin, also adopted, she was to train hard to be a strong Miko and Oracle to his heir as well as help counsel him on some of his own work until that time. Finally InuYasha stood and presented from youngest to oldest, her pups.

"Prince Kuromaru and Prince Suna." She help up one Pup as Sesshomaru held up the other, both pups howled in greeting before they were passed to their elder siblings and the two humanoid pups were held up. InuYasha hold her daughter as Sesshomaru held up his son.

"Princess Kikyo." InuYasha stated, holding up the black haired version of herself.

"And my heir and eldest child: Prince Nubia." The two pups also howled before Nubia let out a fierce growl for an infant and squirmed in his hold until InuYasha grabbed him with one arm and he settled down, nuzzling into his mother as Kikyo giggled and gurgled.

Everyone laughed at the infant Alpha, already picturing the near future of seeing Sesshomaru in a foul mood because the little prince would hog all his mother's attention and affection away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not like sharing what was his. Prayers were said and everyone came up to present a gift or leave a blessing for the princes and princess before the banquet began. The banquet lasted for three weeks, but no one cared because the West was finally the way Kyoumaru wanted it to be: A paradise for everyone, human, demon or halfbreed…

Epilogue

Kagome growled as she failed again to get through the well. She's been trying for years now, ever since InuYasha shoved her in, she's been unable to get back to the past. It's been 5 years to be exact and she was now 23, in college though she barely made and is barely keeping her grades. So much of her time was focused on getting to the passed and getting her revenge on InuYasha and the others.

Climbing up the ladder once more she left the well house and headed towards the house when she saw a large group of people coming up the stairs. They were all dressed in Kimonos and looked to be having an animated conversation. She blinked, she had almost forgotten it was time for the Western Empire Festival. A tradition that she's been a part of all her life; she hurried over to them to greet and guide them to the festival grounds, but stopped as she heard familiar voices.

"Come on Ya-Ya, it's been so many years! I'm pretty sure she's grown up by now, and if she didn't you could always sic Kina and Keeta after her." Said a loud voice that could only belong to Kouga, but when she looked she saw a man with long wild black hair, but his eyes were a light purple.

"Cub, leave your aunt alone. He has a reason to be worried." Said a lower version of the voice and sure enough there was Kouga in all his tanned glory, but he was more broad and taller than she last saw him. "Ignore Hotaru, Yasha. He's just trying to stir trouble."

"As if my brats don't cause me enough grey hairs.. good thing I have silver hair otherwise I'd never hear the end of it." Laughed that voice that made many feelings swirl together in her gut like hot lava trying to mate with acid.

"Mama, why do we come here every year?" asked a soft voice.

"Because we're here to see Grandma Kaede, Grandma Kikyo and your big sister and her mate's graves." InuYasha told the small girl holding his hand. She looked like a mini version of Kaede only with Sesshomaru's markings on her face minus the moon on her forehead.

"And don't forget Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku!" A redhead beside them chimed. He stood with a girl at his side giggling into the sleeve of her Kimono as they walked. She noted the girl had pale lavender colored hair and her eyes were a strange mix of yellow and red, looking orange at a distance.

"Mommy, that lady is looking at us." Said a small boy pulling on InuYasha's kimono sleeve to get his attention. And then their eyes met. Kagome's face paled and then flushed with anger as she stormed over, but gasped when a dark skinned woman stood before her dressed in traditional African ceremonial robes.

"She would think that these years would have taught you to forgive and forget."

"Rye, calm down, it's not good for the baby." Kouga sighed, walking up to the pregnant woman and pulling her aside even as she hissed and threatened him with castration. He knew it was only the hormones that were driving her more insane than usual. Hotaru just hugged his mother and purred as she calmed down, letting her son cuddle up to her.

"Kagome." InuYasha greeted, his tone was void, but not cold or full of hate. The kids around him blinked and looked at the one they were told about. She didn't even glance at the pack of black and white haired children ranging from young adult to toddlers.

"InuYasha…" she breathed and then. "SIT!"

Everyone blinked when InuYasha sat on the floor and crossed his arms and gave her the 'Happy now?' look as she glared at him.

"Yasha, get up." A cold voice softly cooed, as InuYasha was helped back to his feet by his mate. "Do not humor her. She'll just screech herself mute."

"Good." Rye snorted.

"We'll be deaf before that happens." InuYasha pointed out making her pout.

"You kids go on ahead. I'm sure Sango and Miroku are waiting for us. Suna Kuromaru, keep your sisters out of trouble! Kikyo go find Kaede and help set up the blanket and food. Nubia-"

"I will remain here, mother. I wish to see this… Kagome." Came the haughty voice that so mirrored Sesshomaru's that Kagome had to do a double take when an exact copy of Sesshomaru appeared beside the original.

The other kids, she now noted there was 13 all together that looked like Sesshomaru and InuYasha, hurried passed her. Fourteen if she counted the second Sesshomaru. Rye ushered her four cubs along with Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku were behind them, ushering their own pack of 6 behind them. She noted a tall broad man behind the remaining people and blinked. He looked familiar.

"Shippo, Jinenji, Sakura, go on ahead. Sakura, Shippo, take it easy you two…" InuYasha said, petting the two pregnant young adults' stomachs before sending them off with Jinenji.

Kagome was shocked that Jinenji no longer looked like a mutated bull on steroids, he was actually very good looking, though he was still covered in scares. So now all that remained was InuYasha Sesshomaru and Nubia. Nubia walked up to Kagome and circled her a few times before he walked back over to his mother and leaned down to his neck and nuzzled it, grinning when Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Come off it, old man." Nubia barked, yep he had Sesshomaru's face and InuYasha's mouth. There was hell to be had at this moment.

"Brat." Sesshomaru stated, smirking when his son growled at him, looking ready to wring his neck.

"Enough the both of you." InuYasha ordered and they stopped. "I told you Kagome… Just because you don't see us doesn't mean we're not around."

"But-"

"If you're wondering. We completed the Shikon Jewel two years after you were banished and Naraku was killed. I made a wish on it that allowed all Hanyous both living and those to be born have the ability to change at will like a Demon does. I also asked for the Jewel to allow our loved ones to come back every few hundred years. It granted those wishes and vanished. As you can see the wishes worked. Jinenji can assume a human appearance as will other than when it's his mortal period and I can change my Hanyou form to match Sesshomaru's human form as well."

"Why? Why didn't you become human and come to me?" Kagome growled.

"Because I don't love you. As I said long ago, kissing you was like kissing Naraku." InuYasha sighed. "I don't love you. I will never love you. So stop trying to make me love you. Don' think I'm an idiot. I know you've been trying to get through the well. We all can feel the shift of the portal trying to open, but we made sure it was remained sealed shut."

"Besides after the Shikon Jewel vanished, the seal on the well went with it. You were no longer needed therefore you could not come back to the past." Sesshomaru said.

"And besides if you did come back, I'd have killed you." Nubia hissed. "The only reason you are not a melting puddle of pus is because mother asked me to let the past die. But hear me now, wench: Come anywhere near my family or my friends and I'll rip out your fucking heart."

"Nubia!" InuYasha growled as his son ducked his head, bearing over his shoulder at his mother's dark scowl.

"Language young man, I don't care if you are 518, I'll bend you over my lap and tan that backside until the moon turns green!" InuYasha threatened him.

Nubia hung his head further as he apologized for cursing and stormed past Kagome, growling when she laughed at him.

"And you, don't laugh at him!" InuYasha ordered. "I can easily tell him to kill you and he'll do it in a heartbeat. Now we're here for the Festival and we don't want any trouble."

"You think I'm going to just let this go?"

"You will because unless you want my mate on you're ass, then I suggest you leave us alone. We haven't forgiven you and will never forgive you for trying to cull our pups." InuYasha stated glaring at her. "But I will be stopping by from now on to say hi to your mother and Sota. If I can act civilly with you fine, but if you so much as look at me funny, I'm ripping our eyes out of your ass."

With that he stormed passed her, huffing away as Sesshomaru shook his head and glided passed her.

"…. Why you?"

He stopped. "Pardon?"

"Why did he choose you? You abused him worse than I ever could."

"… You really want to know why?" Sesshomaru asked after a pause.

"Yes."

"It's because we were always meant to be… No matter how much we fought the pull. Fate always wins. Fate will always win. So keep fighting, keep trying, but know that unless Fate says otherwise, you will never be with him." With that Sesshomaru walked away. "Oh and whatever you do, wench, don't come back to work. You're fired."

Kagome gasped in shock. Sesshomaru was the owner of the club she worked at as a waitress! He owned Ni Yue! But he looked- She growled; how could she forget, demons and blend in with humans. So of course he could change his hair color to black and his eyes to grey. Of course he could act like a human, he's have more than 500 years to get good practice. And of course she had to try and suck his dick to get a raise and end up pissing him off and now she's jobless. She stormed into the house and refused to leave her room for the remainder of the festival…

InuYasha smiled as he kissed his youngest daughter's forehead. She looked like his mother so much he named her after her. She was curled up with her twin sister, both holding a stuffed dog that Nubia won for them at one of the game stalls.

"Good night Izayoi, good night, Minako…" he whispered before he left their room and checked on the others one last time before he headed out of the Children's Area to his own and into the master bed room. Over time the Castle was slowly broken down until it was a sprawling four floored mansion/ranch. They turned it into a resort of sorts for Youkai and Hanyou only, with exception of the humans being their mates or someone they trust enough to bring to the manor.

The next morning, they would up and ready to go to greet their guests for the oncoming mating season as well as celebrating his first litter's 519th birthday. He smiled at the reincarnations of Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku, Kikyo and Kaede. They were heading into their rooms for the night, smiling as they were reunited again. Kikyo's Soul Catchers dance around her as a tall demon, the Soul King, stood behind her, smiling at InuYasha.

He was the one to give Kikyo the Soul Catchers the first time, and hung around InuYasha knowing that his mate would be reincarnated every 300 years or so, though he could make her immortal, Kikyo liked the little times skips in between. She wanted everything to be fresh and new, to fall in love again and again with every rebirth. They had many children, the soul catchers that danced around her being said children.

He bid them good night as the door slammed slightly, he could smell the arousal from the room and quickened his pace. Rin and Kohaku were laughing at Sango and Miroku as the two argued. Well if you call Sango beating her husband over the head with a bat as said husband was palming her ass an argument. The young lovers went into their room bidding InuYasha good night, Rin running to hug her 'mother' and soak up his loving embrace before she dashed into her room with Kohaku.

InuYasha shook his head and watched Sango sigh and drag Miroku into the room, waving her hand as she went while muttering about horny perverts and bunnies.

"Sango, be glad he's human and not a demon. You do realize that in three days this place will be a brothel right?" InuYasha asked, laughing when she palmed her face and kicked the door closed, though he could scent the arousal from them as well. He shook his head and head on down the hall. Kaede leaned against her door, looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Off to tame the beast, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ye better hurry then."

"Ye better get to bed. With all the noise that's gonna be going on in this section, you might not sleep."

"I wasn't planning to. I'm torturing Ayame as we speak." She laughed.

"… Didn't need that image…" InuYasha whined making a face before he laughed. "Have fun and don't complain when she gets you pregnant again."

"Me complain? Never." Kaede cackled as she walked into her room, the sound of whip cracking a moment later told him he better high tail it out of there.

He got to his room with Sesshomaru and smiled at his mate. He stood in only his Hakama, his chest bare and his hair looking wild and he smelt of swat and blood. Sesshomaru slowly turned red and gold eyes on him and crooked a finger. InuYasha closed the door and pushed away from it. He slowly untied the obi and let it fall down with his kimono until he stood half bare before his mate.

"We were wondering where you were… We were beginning to worry." Sesshomaru breathed, his voice dark and sinful. InuYasha mewled as his cock became hard in an instant and his nipples peeked out begging for attention as his hole clenched with anticipation. He breathed slowly, shakily.

"The pups are asleep…" He breathed. "The others have retired as well… I'm sorry, my love. I did not intend to make you wait so long…"

"It is fine, mate… Wolf Alpha was a good spar… Now come, We wish to worship this body of yours." Sesshomaru growled low as he eased the rest of the Kimono off and pushed InuYasha back and onto the bed.

He stood over his naked mate, seeing him shake with anticipation and slight fear. No matter how many times they do this, InuYasha still fears the beast inside of his brother. It loved him to the point of death and InuYasha knew that it could easily kill him while he was this vulnerable. It was sick, but it excited him all the more. Sesshomaru growled and InuYasha tucked his hands beneath his chin, his arms framing his chest as he brought his legs up and spread them only enough to tease his mate. It was a pose of trust and submission. His stomach bare and easy to gut open if Sesshomaru so wished to end him.

"We are pleased…" Sess whispered, getting on his knees and leaning his face to the exposed rosebud. "You smell wonderful… still sweet and innocent…"

InuYasha whimpered as Sesshomaru's long devilish tongue passed over the wuivering pucker and then eased inside until Sesshomaru's mouth was sealed over his anus and he was tongue fucking him as well as eating him out. He twitched and arched his back, but didn't drop his position. Over the years they got into Dominance Play, it was form of S&M, but more animalistic.

The Alpha was always n command until penetration and then the power of Dominant shifts to the Beta because it is always the Beta who is control of the sex. If the Beta is displeased then the Alpha will suffer a punishment. But if the Beta displeases the Alpha, then they take the punishment.

It took them a few hundred years to get to this point. Where Sesshomaru no longer has to restrain his monster and they take him whole and hard, unless it is the moonless night then the love making is sweet and tender. InuYasha whimpered loudly as Sess pulled away from him. His hole quivered and winked, as his cheeks blazed red and his ears were pinned down in submission.

"Forgive us… It is too much to further pleasure you… We need you're warmth now…" Sesshomaru sighed, pushing himself in and sliding home. "You may release your submission."

"I don't want to… I want to be taken like this… Please, Mating Season is so close I want Alpha to always be dominant…" InuYasha whimpered, keeping his hold on the frame, though he widened his legs for Sesshomaru to press tightly to him.

"As Our mate commands…" Sesshomaru breathed. "Hold onto Us. Never let Us go…"

"Never…" InuYasha agreed, wrapping his arms around him.

The pace was slow at first getting use to the feeling of being completed once more before starting a harder pace. They sighed, moaned and hissed in pleasure. InuYasha carding his fingers through silver locks as he stared into those crazed eyes that looked only at him. Sesshomaru dug his claws into the bed as his tail whipped to the sides, the long silver appendage tickled InuYasha's legs.

"We shall always be with you…" Sesshomaru growled.

"And I always with you…" InuYasha breathed.

They moved faster harder, soon InuYasha broke his frame to pull his mate deeper and closer still, his clawed fingers leaving bloodied marks in his back as his mouth devoured and tried to suck out Sesshomaru's soul. Sesshomaru held his mate's sides, leave bloodied holes where his claws dug in and deep bruises from his hands. The harsh wet sounds of skin on skin filled the room with loud moaning and keening. Until at last one earth shattering scream echoed before they collapsed, holding one another tightly. They whispered 'I love you' over and over again as sleep claimed them, still wrapped around one another for ever bond by their love…

FIN


End file.
